Mon problème
by Noan
Summary: [séquelle] SLASH! Blaise peste après ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils sont heureux avec leurs compagnons et l'oblige à passer son temps avec celui qui fait battre son coeur....
1. Chapter 1

Suite au plantage complet de mon ordinateur, j'ai perdu toutes mes données. Il faudrait que je relise tout pour pouvoir faire des suites convenables. En attendant que je retrouve l'inspiration pour **"Petite Soeur"** et **Une journée banale d'un auror",** j'ai commencé celle-ci.

Elle est bien différente des autres dans le sens où c'est mon premier Blaise/Harry.

Pour les fans d'un Draco gay, je suis désolée, ici il sera un hétéro pur et dur mais tolérant.

Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je les emprunte joyeusement sans rien demnader à personne ( Vilaine fille!)

Je vous laisse à votre lecture... et j'attend bien sur des commentaires bon ou mauvais ( les critiques constructives permettent d'avancer).

**PROLOGUE: Mon problême.**

Depuis que je suis entouré de traîtres, je ne sais plus comment faire pour l'éviter.

Déjà, pendant la guerre, j'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas me faire griller, surtout avec Draco, Mr-Je-Suis-Un-Entremetteur-De-Première. Comment faire quand l'objet de vos fantasmes les plus secrets et les plus inavouables vit à quelques mètres de vous. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de devenir un mangemort, j'aurais sûrement moins souffert, c'est vous dire!

Cet été a été une vrai torture pour mes pauvres hormones!

Le voir tous les matins au petit déjeuner, trembler pour lui quand il partait en mission, le soigner, le toucher... Un vrai supplice...

Et les deux autres traîtes qui m'obligent maintenant à traîner constamment avec eux, avec Lui...

Je pensais qu'à la rentrée, j'aurais la paix, mais non, c'est pire!

Tu parles de meilleurs amis! Foutaises! Toujours collés à leurs douces moitiés qui traînent avec Lui...

Je deviens **FOU**!

Au fait, vous devez sûrement vous demander sûr quoi je me lamente depuis tout à l'heure.

Je vais vous expliquer vite fait:

A la fin de notre sixième année, Draco eut la bonne idée de changer subitement de camp. Bon, d'accord, au début, j'étais plutôt content. Torturer des gens qui ne m'ont rien fait ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça, mais je ne m'attendais pas à CA!

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête de cet abruti ( Ne lui répéter pas, je vais me faire étrangler) pour s'amouracher de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout!

Vous avez bien entendu! Draco Malfoy, le Draco Je-Hais-Les-Sangs-De-Bourbes Malfoy vit le grand amour avec Hermione Granger.

Dur à avaler mais le connaissant, pas vraiment étonnant. Il est tout le temps en train de changer d'avis.

Donc, nous voilà, c'est à dire tous les Serpentards, dans l'Armée de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Nous ne sommes pas des toutous mais il faut bien avouer que Draco a l'aura d'un leader et ça, un bon Serpantard le repère à des kilomètres et il est bien plus charmant que l'autre face de Serpent!

Je reprend mon histoire, les détails de la guerre ne doivent pas vraiment vous intéresser.

Donc, je disais, Draco avec Miss-je-sais-tout!

Pansy faillit me claquer entre les bras quand elle apprit la nouvelle. Je rigole encore au souvenir de sa tête. Et visiblement le rouquin de la troupe eut aussi beaucoup de mal avec cette nouvelle et ils ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que de se consoler l'un l'autre, à mon grand désespoir.

Et Potter a finalement fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Voldemort (je l'ai dis!) est mort ( c'était pas trop difficile, je l'admets) et nous voilà à l'aube de notre dernière année à Poudlard.

Notre nouveau directeur sera certainement moins loufoque que le précedent. Snape méritait cette place. Ce qu'il a fait pour sauver Draco lui fait honneur même si, malgré tout, j'aimais bien le vieux fou. Il faut avoir du courage pour accepter ce plan de malade. Dumbledort avait planifiait sa propre mort pour sauver Harry, c'est pas rien et il avait chargé Snape d'executer ce plan tordu le moment venu. Heureusement pour notre nouveau directeur que Potter a retrouvé sa pensine...

Excusez moi pour cette petite parenthèse, j'en reviens à mon problème:

Eh bien mon problème est très clair. Depuis le début de l'année, ces deux traîtres, Pansy et Draco, m'obligent à passer mon temps avec le trio honni des Serpentards, afin l'ancien trio honni des Serpentards. Il m'obligent, surtout Draco, à rester avec Lui alors qui passent leur temps à bécoter outrageusement leurs compagnons. Je suis sûr que Draco a compris, il le fait exprès...

Mais ne croyez pas que je lui en veux vraiment. J'apprécie ses efforts pour que moi aussi, je sois heureux mais je vois bien que je ne lui plais pas. De plus, il est hétéro, tous les filles de Poudlard font la queue à sa porte, je n'ai aucune chance.

Depuis trois mois, je fais semblant, je fais comme si tout aller bien mais... Mon coeur saigne à chaque fois que je le vois au bras d'une nouvelle conquête. Il les cumulle comme s'il voulait rattraper son adolescence gâchée. Il a bien raison, il a lui aussi le droit de s'amuser...

Et moi, je le regadre faire, je suis jaloux de ces filles qui ont le droit de s'afficher ainsi avec lui mais je l'envie aussi de pouvoir passer de bras en bras. Depuis que mes rêves se colorent de la même couleur que ses yeux, je ne vis plus. Je reste seul dans mon lit, m'endormant avec l'espoir qu'un jour, c'est à mon bras qu'il soit et je me réveille plus frustré, la douleur de la solitude plus pesante encore que la veille.

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre au début. Je pensais juste à une attirance physique surtout depuis que Draco et Herm' se soient occupés de sa garde robe mais c'est bien plus profond que ça.

Ce n'est pas la jalousie qui prédomine quand je le croise, heureux au bras de Patil ou de Brown, c'est la douleur, la douleur d'un coeur qui se serre, qui lentement se brise.

Je soupire après les rares regards qu'il me lance, après ces sourires qu'il reserve à d'autres.

Qui aurait pu croire que moi, Blaise Zabini, tomberait un jour éperduement amoureux d' Harry Potter...


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite, corrigé par ma douce Bastet qui a gentiment accepter de mettre son nez dans mon ramassis de fautes et de non-sens... Elle a beaucoup de courage.

A partir de ce chapitre, je vais préciser le point de vue de chaque persos, ce sera plus simple

Bonne lecture...

1er chapitre:

Point de vue: Blaise.

Il ne restait que 2 semaines avant Noël et ce fichu bal que le professeur Snape jugea bon de garder. Je suis sûr que l'idée ne vient pas de lui mais de son impossible amant, Sirius Black!

Ca a l'air de vous choquer? Ah, c'est vrai, la dernière fois que vous en avez entendu parler, il était encore derrière le Voile. Eh bien notre cher Draco et son emmerdante petite amie ont trouvé le moyen de le ramener. Ne me demandez pas comment, je n'en ai aucune idée. SI vous voulez le savoir, posez leur la question.

Donc, je suis sûr que cette idée vient de lui, le sadique!

Pour ceux qui ont la chance d'être accompagnés par ceux ou celles qu'ils aiment, c'est une très bonne idée mais pour les autres... Pour moi? Je fais quoi là?

Je vais pas y aller. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils seront tous en couples sauf moi et je verrai Harry s'occuper d'une autre juste sous mon nez pendant toute la soirée. Non, merci, ça ira.

La veille qu'ils nous avaient annoncé cette atroce vérité. Depuis je n'ai plus rien avalé. Je sais très bien que je n'y échapperais pas, pas avec Draco dans les parages.

Ce matin, l'image que me renvoyait le miroir semblait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

Je me rendais bien compte que cet amour me rongeait lentement de l'intérieur. Il est heureux que je n'ai pas de sang Veela dans les veines, c'est déjà suffisamment dur comme cela.

Nous étions vendredi matin et notre premier cours était Potions avec notre nouveau professeur, Mme Potter.

Quoi? Je ne vous ai pas dis? A la mort du Lord Noir, tous ceux qui furent assassinés de sa main revinrent à la vie. Cédric, James et Lily Potter, les parents de Draco...(1)

Bref, nous avions cours de Potions avec Mme Potter et les Griffondors.

Je me traînais vers la salle de cours. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées quand quelqu'un me percuta de plein fouet.

Je me retrouvais allongé sur le sol de pierre du couloir avec... POTTER affalé sur moi.

Le destin était vraiment contre moi mais il ne me vint pas, sur l'instant, de m'en plaindre.

Harry me regarda intensément. Tout le monde pouvait lire les sentiments de Potter dans son regard et à cette seconde, j'en fus incapable. Mon cerveau m'avait lâché, laissant place aux sensations. Potter, à moitié allongé sur moi, entre mes jambes, dominant. Cette constatation entraîna une inquiétante vague de chaleur au niveau de mon bas ventre.

" Putain, Potter, tu peux pas faire gaffe, lui dis-je en me relevant brutalement.

- Excuse- moi Blaise..." me répondit-il en se levant et il partit.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, je m'adossais au mur pour laisser le temps à mon coeur et à mes hormones de se calmer avant le cours. S'il commence à me rentrer dedans sans prévenir, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler longtemps. Mais le cours allait commencer et je repris ma marche vers les cachots, espérant l'impossible...

Le cours se passa relativement bien. Potter, ses potes et les miens par la même occasion s'étaient assis au fond de la classe, loin de mes regards. Ce fut donc, à la fois, soulagé et légèrement frustré que je rejoignis le cours de métamorphose. Un peu de paix, nous partagions ce cours avec les Pousouffles. Le professeur Macgonagall avait pris sa retraite suite à la mort de Dumbledore et ce fut Sirius Black qui fut nommé à ce poste.

Depuis le début de l'année, il s'ingéniait à faire des plus doués d'entre nous des animagi, élèves dont je faisais parti. En début d'année, il nous fit voir à chacun notre animal totem et j'eus l'agréable surprise de savoir que le mien était un superbe mamba noir ( On est un Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas!). Le professeur Black m'avait alors fourni un autre centre d'intérêt, un moyen de ne plus penser à ces incroyables orbes de jade. Je m'entraînais tout le temps et à la grande surprise de mes camarades, du prof et de moi-même, ce matin-là, je me mis à parler Fourchelangue et inévitablement mes pensées volèrent vers l'élève le plus célèbre de Poudlard et je ne fus pas le seul.

En deux jours, tout le collège savait que je parlais la langue des Serpents et il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour qu'une rumeur d'une possible relation entre Potter et moi ne fasse le tour.

Ce qui, au départ, aurait pu nous rapprocher ne fit que nous éloigner.

Si ma bisexualité était connue de tous et ne me gênait en aucune manière, Potter, en revanche, n'appréciait visiblement pas la plaisanterie. Je répondais aux moqueries par un regard digne d'un Malfoy ( je me suis beaucoup entraîné à ça aussi!) mais Harry s'emportait à chaque alllusion, à ces on-dits et manqua même de blesser un élève de 5ème année de Griffondors. Le pauvre gars ne doit la vie sauve qu'à l'arrivée inopinée de la mère de Potter...

Le samedi qui suivit, Potter décida de régler ses problèmes directement avec moi, puisque j'étais la cause de tout ce remue ménage...

§§§§§§§§§

(1): On m'a déjà fait la remarque mais je voulais faire une fic légère sans me prendre trop la tête avec les raisons du retour des parents d'Harry. Pour une fois, j'avais juste envie de le voir heureux...

Comme d'hab', laissez moi un petit mot, même de rien du tout, ça fait toujours plaisir...


	3. Chapter 3

**2ème chapitre:**

Je ne suivis pas Draco et Pansy à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi.

On peut dire que je fuyais les regards plus qu'haineux de Potter. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il m'en voulait à moi. Je n'y suis pour rien dans le choix de ma forme animagus et encore moins pour cette histoire de rumeur. Apparement il n'était pas de mon avis.

Nous étions à une semaine de ce fichu bal et j'avais sacrifié ma sortie pour ne pas le voir.

Je partis donc pour la bibliothèque histoire de m'avancer dans mes devoirs et pour ne pas être ennuyé pendant les vacances.

Au détour d'un couloir, je sentis une main me saisir violement l'épaule pour me projeter dans une salle vide. Je percutai douloureusement le mur avant de pouvoir relever les yeux sur celui qui venait de probablement me casser une côte.

Les insultes qui venait à l'esprit s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge quand je vis Potter, furieux dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il ne dit rien mais son regard pénétrant me fit frissonner malgré moi. Il ressemblait à un cobra près à attaquer. Ses muscles tendus jouaient sous sa peau mate. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état et c'était... fascinant. Harry dégageait une telle puissance que la tête me tournait. Malgré le feu brûlant qui commençait à se propager dans mes veines, j'attendais fébrilement l'orage. Et il ne se fit pas attendre:

" C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE?" me hurla-t-il au visage.

Il s'avança, déterminé, prédateur, vers moi. Il m'attrapa violement par le col et remonta mon visage vers le sien et il commença à siffler. S'il avait décidé de me prendre là tout de suite contre ce mur, il avait trouvé le moyen de me faire craquer. Cette langue venimeuse susurré au creux de l'oreille éveilla un véritable volcan au creux de mes reins et instinctivement je me reculais légèrement mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et appuya son corps contre le mien

Et il continua comme s'il me parlait. Je compris alors qu'il me parlait en Fourchelangue et je me concentrai pour comprendre ses mots. Mais il s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, une lueur de déception dans ces orbes d'émeuraude? Il relacha la pression de sa main sur mon col. Je m'affalais de tout mon long contre le mur et me laissai glisser alors que Potter se dirigeait vers la porte:

" Je me disais bien! Ca ne pouvait pas être toi...dit-il dans un souffle.

- Qu'est ce que tu en as à foutre, de tout façon? sifflai-je hors de moi. CA ne te concerne en rien Potter! De plus pourquoi toutes ces rumeurs t'ennuient temps que ça, tu as juste à t'afficher avec une nouvelle conquête pour qu'elles cessent, inutile de t'en prendre à moi!

Il me regardait stupéfait! Blessé?

- Quoi? lui demandais-je après avoir récupérer la maîtrise de mes émotions. Au moins qu'elles ne te touchent plus que tu ne voudrais l'avouer? Celui-qui-a-vaincu serait-il gay?

Je vis ses joues se coloraient légèrement mais il esquiva la question:

- Tu parles Fourchelangue, pourtant tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure...

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je serais peut-être un peu déstabilisé par ton approche plus que ... cavalière, Potter."

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit. Je filai sans demander mon reste vers la bibliothèque et chercha le coin le plus isolé.

Il fallait absolument que je me calme. J'en venais à halluciner. Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

Contre toute attente, de fines gouttes d'eaux salés perlèrent à mes yeux. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il me rendait complètement fou. Comment ce si doux sentiment pouvait devenir le plus cruel des poisons. Il s'insinue lentement dans vos veines. D'abord c'est une sensation de chaleur délicieuse qui vous envahit alors vous en reprenez mais peu à peu il devient feu, brasier incontrôlable qui consume peu à peu tout votre être pour ne laisser que les cendres d'une vie passée. Et il n'y a aucun remède à ce mal. La plus pur des magies blanche ou la plus sombre des magies noire ne peuvent vous aider...

Je me savais perdu... Malgré tout mes efforts, Potter venait de les réduire à néant. Son corps contre le mien, son odeur amplissant mes narines, sa langue sifflant doucement à mon oreille avaient eu raison de ma résistance.

Je restais tout l'après midi à pleurer doucement dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Je n'arrivais pas à les contrôler. Elles coulèrent sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

C'est ainsi que me trouvèrent Draco et Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme je l'ai appris recemment, nous n'avons plus le droit de répondre aux reviews. Donc je le ferais par mails pour ceux qui ont un compte et je ferais un petit coucou pour les autres au début de chaque chapitre...

Donc merci à **Ali angel**, **Vif d'or**, **lilly.malefoy**, **mifibou**, **diabolikvampyr** et **cornedrue7girl**, en espérant que je n'ai oublié personne...

Bonne lecture...

Changement de point de vue: Harry.

**3ème chapitre:**

_Flashback:_

La bataille faisait rage. Il cherchait le Lord Noir des yeux. Il devait mettre fin à ce massacre le plus vite possible.

Ce duel fut le plus éprouvant qu'il n'eut jamais à mener. Voldemort était un un adversaire de taille.

Alors qu'il allait lui donner le coup de grâce, il parla en Fourchelangue:

" Tu ne sais pas qui tu es, lui dit-il simplement.

Harry suspendit son geste, attendant qu'il continue.

Tu n'es pas humain, le sang des Syltherins coulent dans tes veines".

Un rire inhumain franchit ses lèvres.

Harry leva sa baguette et acheva celui qui fut la plus grande menace pour le monde sorcier depuis Syltherin lui-même.

Harry n'avait cessé d'y penser depuis des semaines...

Ce qu'il a dit ne peut être vrai. Et pourtant bien de choses prouverait cette version. Pourquoi m'aurait-il choisi moi au lieu de Neville, la Prophétie collait parfaitement pour lui aussi...

Mais s'il dit vrai, alors je suis maudit! Ce que dit ce bouquin est une véritable horreur...

Harry manqua de s'arracher les cheveux. Il avait parlé de cette histoire à Snape et il lui avait permis de fouiller dans la Réserve. En cherchant dans les archives de la Réserve, parmi la poussière et l'odeur de moisissure que dégageait les vieux ouvrages, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Un livre sur les origines de fondateurs. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne fusse pas au rayon d' Histoire de la Magie.

Ce qu'il apprit le fit frissonner.

Par Merlin! Je veux pas.. Pourquoi? Comme si Voildemort n'avait pas suffit mais ses parents avaient confirmé. Lily était bien la fille de Voldemort. Il avait violé sa mère moldue et l'avait laissé pour morte. Elle survécut à ses blessures et Lily naquit. Elle n'apprit la vérité que lorsqu'elle tomba sur les coupures de journaux que sa mère n'avait pu jeté. Le choc avait été rude mais elle avait appris à vivre avec et n'avait rien dit.

Et en parlant Fourchelangue la première fois, j'ai déclanché mon héritage! Je suis maudit!

_" Les origines de Salazar Syltherin sont très flous. Certains disent qu'il est né d'un étrange accomplement entre un dragon et une sorcière, d'autres disent que son père était un Serpent Animorphe..._

_La caste des Serpents Animorphe est très ancienne, probablement le même âge que la Terre elle-même. En fait c'est une race de serpents qui a le pouvoir de prendre forme humaine et de ce fait de pouvoir s'accoupler avec eux. Il n'y a pourtant aucune naissance connue d'une telle abomination._

_Malgré tout si ça devait se produire, l'enfant garderait le pouvoir de son père et ses particularités génétiques et l'apparence humaine de sa mère. Même si le sang est très dilué, le gène serpent reste actif._

_Comme beaucoup de races sorcières non-humaines, le Serpent Animorphe a bien des particularités. La principale étant, comme pour les Veelas ou les Elfes, son impossibilité à avoir plusieurs partenaires. Il n'a qu'un seul et unique amour, une âme soeur qui aura elle aussi le sang des Serpents dans les veines. C'est pourquoi il est peu probable qu'un enfant né d'un Serpent et d'une humaine puisse avoir lieu._

_Pourtant le fait que Salazar Syltherin parle leur langue, le Fourchelangue, tend à prouver cette thèse. Seul un sang mélé peut parler cette langue..."_

Putain de livre, je veux pas de sang de Serpent dans les veines...

_Fin flashback._

Il avait cumulé les conquêtes comme pour se prouver à lui même qu'il n'avait rien de vrai dans toute cette histoire, qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Mais cette rumeur l'avait fait disjoncter.

C'était Blaise... Ca aurait pu être pire. Au moins il était séduisant...

Ben voilà, maintenant il commençait à trouver son ami séduisant. Cette histoire devait vite s'arrêter.

§§§§§§§§

C'est un peu court... Mais je devrais publié la suite rapidement.


	5. Chapter 5

changement de point de vue: Harry

**4ème chapitre:**

Depuis une semaine, Blaise m'évitait consencieusement. Et ça me rendait dingue. Pourquoi? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être le fait qu'il porte peut-être quelques crédits à cette rumeur. Je dois lui parler, je dois en avoir le coeur net.

Je voulus discuter avec lui juste après le petit déjeuner mais une fille de Serdaigle me passa devant et l'attrapa par le bras pour le mener plus loin.

Une bouffée de haine me comprima un instant la poitrine. J'eus l'envie subite de tordre le cou de cette pimbêche et je sortis aussi vite que je le pus, semant de ce fait Hermione et Ron.

Il fallait que je me calme... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait enfin?

Je courus jusqu'à perdre haleine jusqu'au dortoir.

Je n'arrivai pas à contrôler mes émotions. Comment pourrai-je être jaloux? A ce stade là, ce n'est plus de la jalousie, c'est de la possessivité!

Je ne descendis pas pour le déjeuner.

Ron vint tout de même me dire qu'il partait avec Herm', Draco et Pansy à Pré-au-Lard. Il me précisa que si je voulais, je pouvais aller à la bibliothèque faire mes devoirs, Blaise y serait sûrement. Il me salua et partit.

Pour une fois qu'il me disait quelque chose d'intelligent...

J'attendis quelques minutes pour être sûr que tout le monde soit parti et je jetais rapidement un coup d'oeil à la carte des Maraudeurs pour vérifier où était Blaise et filai directement vers la bibliothèque.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que Blaise ne passe devant moi sans me voir. Je le saisis rapidement par l'épaule et le projeta violement dans la salle de classe juste à côté. Je revis la jeune fille de ce matin à son bras et je ne pus contenir ma fureur.

" C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE?", lui hurlai-je au visage pensant plus à la petite scène de ce matin qu'au vrai problème.

Je le fixais droit dans les yeux pour y trouver quoi? Je m'attendais à y lire quoi? Personne ne lit jamais rien dans ses yeux là à part de la moquerie. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps, le désir impérieux de savoir si vraiment il parlait cette langue se fit sentir.

Visiblement le livre avait raison. Je sentis en moi un infime changement. Lentement je devenais ce serpent qui vivait en moi. Je m'avançais souplement vers ce jeune homme brun à terre, soumis.

J'attrapais son col et le releva vers moi. J'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille. Une odeur de cannelle flottait sur sa peau. J'eus un mal fou à ne pas me laisser aller à mordiller le bout de chair qui se présentait à moi. Je n'eus pas à me forcer pour lui parler en Fourchelangue. Les mots vinrent d'eux même, comme venu du fond des âges:

_" Si tu comprends ces mots, tu es perdu. Si tu comprends mes mots alors tu seras mien. Si tu comprends la douce mélodie de ce pur langage, c'est que tu es mon compagnon."_

Seul son silence me répondit. Une tristesse sans nom m'envahit. Le serpent qui guidait mes gestes reflua de nouveau dans un coin de mon âme. Il avait cru, j'avais cru que... mais les rumeurs ne disent jamais rien de vrai. Pourtant même Draco semblait confirmé ce point.

J'encrais une seconde mon regard dans ces océans déchaînés qui ornaient le beau visage de Blaise. En cette seconde, je revis tous ces petits instants que nous avions partagés pendant la guerre. Ces moments où il posait ses mains fines sur mon corps meurtri. La tristesse se fit plus forte, j'aurai aimé que Blaise soit réèllement mon compagnon. Et pourtant...

Je le lachai et me dirigeai vers la porte en soufflant:

" Je me disais bien! Ca ne pouvait être toi...

Oh par Merlin, il parla... ou plutôt il siffla:

- Qu'est ce que tu en as à foutre...

Je ne fis pas vraiment attention à la suite. Oh Merlin! Il le parlait... Alors pourquoi il ne m'avait pas répondu. La blessure de mon coeur se fit encore plus grande. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander:

- Tu parles Fourchelangue, pourtant tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure...

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je serais peut-être un peu déstabilisé par ton approche plus que ... cavalière, Potter", me cracha-t-il au visage.

Et il sortit sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre, de lui expliquer cette attitude qui me ressemblait si peu...

Je ne pus retenir un cri de rage et de frustration de sortir de ma gorge. Je tombais à genoux sur la dalle froide.

Je ne sais combien de je restais prostré dans cette salle de classe mais je finis par en sortir avec l'idée dans parler à quelqu'un. Il me fallait de l'aide.

J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais réagi comme ça face à Blaise? S'il était réellement mon âme soeur, j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir plutôt? J'avais un besoin urgent de réponse. Je songeais en premier lieu à en parler à ma mère, après tout, c'est à elle que je devais ce sang. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ni elle, ni mon père ne parlaient Fourchelangue donc ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris possession de son Héritage. J'en arrivais à la conclusion que le seul qui pourrait peut-être m'aider ne pouvait être que Sévérus Snape. S'il y en avait bien un qui s'y connaissait en Serpent, c'était bien lui!

Je filais donc résolument vers les cachots!

§§§§§§§§§§

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot..

La suite est pour bientôt.

D'ailleurs, j'ai repris " Sang de Dragon", un chapitre est en cours d'écriture.


	6. Chapter 6

La correction est fini donc je vais mettre tout le reste de la fic, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Je me garderais l'épilogue, histoire de laisser un petit mot pour les commentaires.

Merci pour les reviews à **lilly.malefoy** et **ayuluna**

Sur ce, bonne lecture...

Changement de point de vue: Blaise

**5ème chapitre:**

Hermione semblait furieuse après son meilleur ami. Evidemment avec ce que je venais de lui raconter. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un et je pensais qu'Hermione et Draco étaient tout désignés.

Je leur dis tout. D'abord, cette simple attirance physique. Qui n'aurait pas trouvé le Survivant sexy à se damner? Puis l'inquiétude pendant les missions, les tremblements quand il rentrait blessé, la douleur de le voir avec toutes ces filles accrochées à son bras...

Et cet après-midi, cette odeur envoûtante de myrrhe qui imprégnait sa peau. Son souffle juste à mon oreille, j'aurais tellement voulu comprendre ce qu'il m'avait dit... Son corps pressé contre le mien. J'ai su à cet instant précis que j'avais perdu face à lui. Je savais depuis ce moment qu'Harry pourrait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Le fier Serpentard réduit à attendre le bon vouloir d'un Griffondor et pas n'importe lequel!

Nous fûmes virés par Mme Pince de la bibliothèque. Les commentaires furieux d'Hermione semblaient déranger le calme de la Salle. D'autorité, elle nous mena vers la Salle sur Demande.

Je fis honneur à un confortable fauteuil qui me tendait les bras alors que Draco s'affalait sur le divan face à moi, regardant avec amusement sa compagne faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Les lèvres pincées, ses cheveux en désordre autour de son visage, un étrange feu animait ses prunelles marrons. En la regardant ainsi, je comprenais peu à peu l'étrange adoration qu'elle suscitait chez Draco. A la lumière de ma propre folie, j'entrevoyais le sentiment qui les unissaient si profondément et je les enviais de pouvoir le partager. Comment Draco avait pu apprivoiser l'animal sauvage qui semblait vivre sous l'attitude studieuse de la jeune Griffondor? Et comment avait- elle pu approcher le petit garçon qui vivait sous la couche de glace et de mépris que Draco avait patiemment enfoui au plus profond de lui?

Ce fut Hermione qui me sortit de mes pensées:

" Je ne comprend pas l'attitude d'Harry! Il n'est pas comme ça!

- Je comprend bien ce que tu veux dire ma douce, mais en attendant..., lui répondit Draco.

- Oui, je sais ce qui c'est passé! le coupa-t-elle, mais il doit y avoir une raison et elle a intérêt à être excellente si Harry veut voir la nouvelle année!

Draco se leva et entoura les épaules de la jeune fille de ses bras:

- Calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

J'étais complètement abasourdi par l'attitude protectrice de Draco! En 6 mois, il avait tellement changé, il était tellement plus... naturel!

- Oui, tu as raison, il est inu...

Elle s'arrêta net, fronça les sourcils et leva son petit nez vers moi:

- Tu as bien dit qu'il s'intéressait particulièrement au fait que tu parles Fourchelangue, c'est ça?

- Ca avait l'air en tout cas, lui répondis-je, me demandant où elle voulait en venir, il eut l'air... dépité que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'il me disait.

- Et quelle fut sa réaction quand tu utilisa toi-même cette langue?

- Il m'a semblé blessé mais je dois l'imaginer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il...

- Où veux-tu en venir? me coupa Draco.

- Mais vous ne lisez donc jamais, râla la jeune fille. Pourtant cette légende vous touche tout particulièrement, vous êtes des élèves de Serpentard.

Nous la regardâmes déconcertés. Mais de quoi voulait-elle donc parler!

- Je vois, nous dit-elle de nouveau. Il va falloir que je vous la raconte.

Il y a quelques 500 ans de ça, un historien a émis une hypothèse plutôt loufoque sur les origines pour le moins nébuleuses de Salazar Slytherin. Il a avancé qu'il serait peut-être né d'un Serpent Animorphe et d'une sorcière, d'où son étrange capacité à parler leur langue, le Fourchelangue et à se transformer en serpent...

- C'est impossible, coupa Draco, cette race de serpents ne s'accouple qu'entre eux et je ...

- Justement! Blaise, tu nous as bien dit que ta forme animagus était un serpent, exact?

- Oui, c'est ça mais...

- Et tu parles le Fourchelangue, continua-t-elle sans se soucier le moins du monde de ma tentative de l'interrompre dans son délire. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le soudain intérêt d'Harry pour cette légende. Il ne tient ses particularités que de l'attaque que lui fit subir Voldemort lorsqu'il était bébé...

- Ecoutes Hermione, je vois où tu veux en venir mais moi, JE NE SUIS PAS UN SERPENT!

De nouveau elle darda son regard pénétrant sur moi:

- En es tu bien sûr? Tu sais ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on dit à son enfant surtout si on n'est pas au courant soi-même.

Alors là, j'étais complètement perdu. Mon père aurait été trop fier de me dire que j'avais les mêmes origines que Slytherin! C'est plus que certain! Il n'était pas un mangemort pour rien.

- Je m'explique mais avant, qui veut du thé?

D'un geste ample, elle fit apparaître un plateau avec du thé et 3 tasses sur la table basse. Elle s'assit, nous servit une tasse du breuvage brûlant à chacun sans attendre notre réponse et commença à raconter son histoire:

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens Dray mais cet été, je suis allée fouiner dans la bibliothèque de ton père pour trouver un moyen de tuer Voldemort. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Et bien, j'ai trouvé un drôle de livre sur les origines des fondateurs de Poudlard. J'ai lu particulièrement l'histoire de Griffondor et celle de Syltherin. Après tout Harry est le descendant de Godric et Voldemort celui de Salazar. Et c'est là que j'ai lu cette légende. Il avait tout un chapitre sur les possibles particularités des enfants qui pourraient naître d'une telle union. Les conïcidences entre le livre et les propres pouvoirs du Lord Noir étaient trop nombreuses pour ne pas contenir une part de vérité. Je fis plusieurs recherches et en arrivai à la conclusion qu'il était plus que probable que Voldemort avait du sang de Serpent Animorphe dans les veines. Et si c'est possible pour Voldemort alors il en est de même pour toi. Ce qui expliquerait une partie de tes réactions excessives quand tu es trop proche d'Harry...

Le problème est qu'Harry n'est pas né avec ces pouvoirs..."

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et replongea dans ses pensées me laissant complètement abasourdi parce qu'elle venait de me dire.

Après quelques instants d'un profond silence, elle se leva brusquement, nous lança un "il faut que je retourne à la bibliothèque" et sortit.

" Cette fille est incroyable, fut la seule chose que je pus dire à Draco.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'aime", me répondit-il rêveusement.


	7. Chapter 7

changement de point de vue: Harry

**6ème chapitre.**

" ENTREZ!"

J'ouvris la porte sur un Snape légèrement échevelé et un Sirius en train de se rhabiller.

Je souris et entra. Décidément j'aurais toujours un peu de mal à imaginer les deux anciens ennemis roucoulant dans une pièce sombre des cachots. Enfin, si mon parrain pouvait être heureux et puis Snape n'était pas si terrible que ça quand on le connaissait un peu...

" Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? me demanda l'ancien professeur de potion de son ton le plus mordant, s'attirant un regard noir de son amant.

- J'ai besoin de vos lumière sur les serpents professeur.

- Sur les serpents? me dit Sirius surpris.

- Oui, sur les serpents, enfin un en particulier. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai raconté en début d'année, dis-je en me tournant de nouveau vers Sévérus.

- Oui, en ce qui concerne les origines de Voldemort. D'ailleurs vous ne m'avez pas dit si vous aviez trouvé quoique ce soit.

- En fait c'est pour cela que je suis là. Ma mère a confirmé ce que Voldemort m'a dit avant de mourir.

- Eh bien! Je dois dire que la vie ne vous a pas vraiment gâté.

Sirius se trémoussait sur son siège, attendant qu'on lui explique ce qu'il se passait. Son impatience ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Snape et lui fit un large sourire avant de satisfaire sa curiosité.

- En fait Siri, ton neveu vient de me dire qu'il était bien le petit-fils de Voldemort.

La réction de Paddy ne se fit pas attendre:

- QUOI? C'est impossible...

- Si, le coupai-je en m'affalant peu élégamment sur le fauteuil qui grinça sous mon poids, maman a confirmé.

Et il tourna de l'oeil. Snape soupira face au professeur de métamorphose, le prit dans ses bras et le mena dans leur chambre avant de revenir vers moi.

- Je comprends que cela puisse être choquant mais en quoi puis-je vous aider. Vous êtes son petit fils, point! Il n'y a pas à épiloguer dessus pendant des jours.

- Là n'est pas précisément le problème. Je pense que vous devriez lire le passage que j'ai marqué, lui dis-je en lui tendant le livre que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque quelques semaines plutôt.

Il lut en silence le chapitre qui me tracassait puis ferma le livre d'un geste brusque.

- Je comprends que ce soit déstabilisant, mais ce n'est qu'une légende. Vous ne devriez pas y apporter trop de crédit Harry.

- Je le sais bien, mais j'ai eu la preuve de la véracité de cette légende pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

Un des sourcils de Snape s'arqua mais il ne dit rien, attendant patiemment que je me décide à lui raconter la suite.

- Vous devez savoir que Zabini parle aussi le Fourchelangue et qu'il en a fait une remarquable démonstration en cours de métamorphose en début de semaine.

Il me fit signe que oui et m'invita à continuer.

- Et cela fait une semaine environ que j'ai des réactions plus qu'excessives et j'ai voulu en parler avec lui. Je voulus donc le prendre à part pour en discuter calmement mais j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Comment dire? Je voulais juste le prendre à part dans une salle pour pouvoir en parler au calme mais dès que j'ai posé ma main sur lui je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Comme si on avait pris possession de mon corps. Je me suis souvenu d'une petite scène qui avait eu lieu au petit déjeuner, une petite pimbêche qui avait pris Blaise par le bras et je suis devenu violent. Par Merlin, rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de l'étrangler.

- Qui? me demanda Snape, surpris d'une telle réaction de ma part.

- La fille, tiens, pas Blaise! m'emportai-je. Me rendant compte à qui je parlais, je me rassis aussitôt. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, seulement sur le coup c'est Blaise qui fit les frais de cette montée incontrôlable de jalousie. Je l'ai jeté violemment à travers la pièce. Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Rien que de me souvenir de sa position, complètement offerte à mes moindres caprices fit monter en moi la même vague de désir que cet après-midi, mais je me forçais à me calmer et je continuais mon histoire. Autant des poussés de fureur, j'en ai déjà eu, ce n'était malgré tout pas la première fois, mais à ce moment là, je ne fus plus que le spectateur impuissant d'une scène pour le moins étrange. Je me suis approché de lui, l'ai attrapé par le col comme pour garder un semblant de domination sur lui et... Mon corps se tendit de nouveau. Cette odeur de cannelle m'emplit de nouveau les narines comme s'il était dans la pièce. Je me secouais la tête pour faire disparaître ce mirage. Et je lui ai murmuré, en Fourchelangue des paroles que je n'avais même pas conscience de prononcer. Mais il ne me répondit pas et l'étrange entité qui avait pris possession de mon corps reflua dans les profondeurs de mon âme me laissant une profonde tristesse. Pourquoi? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et quand il m'injuria en Fourchelangue, j'ai senti mon coeur sombrer. J'eus le sentiment qu'il se brisait, la sensation d'un froid immense qui ne me quitterait plus.

Je me tus. Les larmes embuaient doucement mes yeux. Je les laissai couler, comme pour chercher un exutoire à ma peine.

J'entendis plus que je ne vis Snape se lever:

- Que lui avez vous dit exactement? me demanda-t-il.

-_ "Si tu comprends ces mots, tu es perdu. Si tu comprends mes mots alors tu seras mien. Si tu comprends la douce mélodie de ce pur langage, c'est que tu es mon compagnon". _Voilà ce que je lui ai dit mot pour mot en Fourchelangue.

- Je vois... Ecoutez Potter, je pense que vous avez raison. Il est fort probable que cette légende ne soit pas totalement infondée, je dois vérifier certains points mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez vous excuser auprès de Mr Zabini pour votre attitude.

- Je voudrais bien. J'y ai bien pensé mais si je perds encore le contrôle, je fais quoi? Vous n'auriez pas une potion, je ne sais pas, quelque chose pour brider cette instinct qui semble devenir fou en sa présence.

- Vous auriez été un Veela, j'aurai pu vous donner une potion mais ce n'est pas le cas et pour la majeur partie des sorciers, les Serpents Animorphes restent des animaux légendaires. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne pensais pas que ce pût être autre chose que des contes pour enfants.

Je me levais pour partir quand une dernière question me vint à l'esprit:

- Juste une dernière question.

- Oui?

- Pourquoi juste maintenant? Nous avons passé tout l'été ensemble et il ne s'est passé absolument rien d'anormal entre Blaise et moi durant tout ce temps.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Si vous avez raison et que Mr Zabini est bien votre compagnon, ce n'est pas un pur hasard, vous deviez déjà avoir des sentiments pour lui..."

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je sortis de la pièce encore plus embrouillé qu'en y rentrant...

Résolu à découvrir les tenants et les aboutissants de cette incroyable histoire, Hermione se dirigea d'un pied ferme à la bibliothèque. En tant que Préfète-En-Chef, elle avait un accès illimité à la Réserve et elle esperait bien trouver le même exemplaire du livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque des Malfoys.

Toute à ses intenses réflexions, elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui s'avançait vers elle et qui la percuta sans ménagement.

" Mais vous pourriez pas faire attention! râla-t-elle.

- Mione? Excuses moi! J'ai la tête ailleurs, lui répondit le jeune homme nonchalamment affalé sur elle.

- HARRY! Oh toi! Tu as intérêt d'avoir une sacrée explication à me fournir! dit-elle en se relevant.

Le dit Harry fut pris de court par une telle virulence dans le ton de la jeune fille à cause d'une simple chute.

- Je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention.

- Je ne te parles pas de ça. Viens avec moi, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

- Euh Mione, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, j'ai...

- Je m'en fiche, je dois te parler et maintenant.

Harry la suivit docilement. L'étrange lueur qui animait les prunelle de son amie ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle le poussa à l'intérieur d'une salle vide et se tourna vers lui apparemment furieuse:

- Bon Dieu, Harry, en rentrant de Pré-Au-Lard, on a trouvé Blaise, prostré dans la bibliothèque, le visage baigné de larmes. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état là?

- Je suppose qu'il vous a raconté sinon tu ne te serais pas jetée sur moi comme ça.

- Oui, mais je veux ta version avant de te torturer et de te mettre à mort!

Harry leva les mains en signe de soumission et une étrange tristesse envahit ses yeux émeraudes.

- J'ai perdu le contrôle Herm', ça peut se résumer à ça mais je suppose que ça ne te suffira pas.

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête.

Alors il lui raconta tout! Des derniers mots de Voldemort aux paroles de Blaise en passant par ses sentiments exacerbés par la présence du jeune Serpentard, aux étranges mots qu'il lui avait dit en Fourchelangue. Tout! Jusqu'au parfum de cannelle qu'il ne cessait de respirer depuis son "corps à corps" avec Blaise.

- Je voudrais tant m'excuser et m'expliquer mais si je perds de nouveau le contrôle...

- Tu as parfaitement raison, il est évident que vous allez devoir vous éviter quelques temps, _si vous en êtes capables_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

- Herm', je dois te laisser, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque...

- Inutile, je vais y aller et je te tiendrais au courant si je trouve quelque chose d'autre. Si ça te dis, Pansy est parti quelques jours voir sa mère avant de revenir pour Noël, Ron doit être dans notre salle commune.

- Ok, merci..." Et il sortit.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler de son entrevue avec Snape à la jeune fille, elle en avait tiré les mêmes conclusion. Il semblerait que cet espèce de serpent fonctionnait plus ou moins comme les Veelas, ce qui d'un côté était une chance...

" Si je comprends bien, le fait de parler le Fourchelangue déclenche l'Héritage. Donc s'ils ne se voient pas pendant au moins 3 jours, à la prochaine rencontre, ils se jetteront l'un sur l'autre, se dit-elle, à voix basse, si on se débrouille bien, j'en connais 2 qui vont avoir un Noël dont ils vont se souvenir".


	8. Chapter 8

Point de vue: Snape

**7ème chapitre:**

Par amour pour Sirius qui aimait particulièrement son filleul, Snape avait passé la semaine à faire des recherches pour cette tête de pioche qu'était Harry Potter.

Après ces quelques jours de lectures infructueuses, il se décida à faire un saut à Londres pour discuter avec un viel ami à lui qui travaillait au département des Mystères.

Ce qui chiffonnait particulièrement le nouveau directeur de Poudlard était les mots qu'avait prononcé Harry pendant sa "transe". Il lui semblait en avoir déjà entendu parler et il espérait que son petit tour au Ministère pour éclaircir ce point, qui était, il en était sûr, d'une importance capitale, l'aiderait.

Il descendit directement au sous sol, sans se soucier des regards posés sur lui. Il est vrai que sa nomination au très envié poste de la plus prestigieuse école de Magie d'Angleterre avait suscité une vive polémique.

Il alla directement au dernier bureau et ouvrit la porte sans s'être annoncer.

Un homme dans la force de l'âge, à la longue chevelure d'argent se retourna pour faire face à ce visiteur inopportun:

" Je ne vous... Sévérus! Mon ami, comment vas-tu?

- Très bien Lucius et toi?

- Eh bien, depuis que la grossesse de Cissia est confirmée, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

- J'en suis absolument ravi. A ton sourire, je suppose que tout doit bien se passer.

- Oui, effectivement, elle est radieuse. Mais que me vaut ta visite? Je pensais juste te voir pour le réveillon.

- Eh bien, j'ai un souci avec un de mes élèves.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas Dray.

- Non, il n'a rien avoir avec cette histoire complètement loufoque.

- Assieds toi et dis moi en quoi puis-je t'aider.

- Un de mes élèves semble avoir du sang de Serpent Animorphe dans les veines.

- Ouch! et qu'est ce qui lui fait penser une telle chose à ton élève?

- Un changement radical de comportement envers un de ses camarades qui semble lui aussi avoir les mêmes gènes...

- Deux! Et bien, tu dois être la seul personne dans ce bas monde à avoir rencontrer au moins 3 personnes qui aient ce sang étrange dans leur veines.

Devant l'air intérrogateur de son ami, Lucius s'expliqua en riant:

- Je te parle du Lord Noir, Sév'.

- Ah oui, je l'avais oublié pourtant c'est par lui que toute cette histoire à commencer.

Ce fut autour de Lucius de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ne m'en demande pas plus. Je ne pense pas que l'élève concerné apprécierais que je t'en ai parlé.

- Donc, je le connais.

- Lucius, appela Snape.

- Ok, continues!

- Bien, ce que je voudrais savoir en priorité c'est ce que t'évoque cette phrase:

_" Si tu comprends ces mots, tu es perdu. Si tu comprends mes mots alors tu seras mien. Si tu comprends la douce mélodie de ce pur langage, c'est que tu es mon compagnon". _

Alors?

- Eh bien, jolie déclaration d'amour...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux savoir Lucius.

- Je m'en doute bien que tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour ça. En fait il me semble avoir déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part.

- J'ai la même impression, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir.

- Mais je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit, c'est bien une déclaration, je dirais une déclaration officielle comme des fiancailles dans notre civilisation.

- ...

- Je crois que c'est mon père qui m'en a parlé un jour. Je dois avoir gardé sa pensine quelque part au manoir. Ecoute, je finis plutôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Je rentre et je passerais avant le repas te dire si j'ai trouvé ok?

- Bien, je te laisse. J'ai une bande d'élèves avec un trop pleins d'hormones à surveiller.

- Mouais, je pense qu'il n'y a pas que des élèves... Envoie le bonjour à mon adorable cousin et embrasse mon fils et sa fiancée pour moi.

- Sa fiancée?

- Quoi? Il ne s'est pas encore déclaré officiellement?

Sévérus sentait que le pauvre Lucius arrivait à bout et préféra s'eclipser rapidement.

- J'attends tout à l'heure."

Et le directeur sortit.

Décidément la mort ne lui a pas fait que du bien...


	9. Chapter 9

Revient au point de vue: Harry

**8ème chapitre:**

Je suis dingue, ça y est, je n'en peux plus. 4 jours que je tourne en rond comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs de cette putain d'école. 4 jours que tout le monde me parle de lui. 4 jours que je sens son odeur partout et par Merlin, 4 jours que je n'ai même pas vu un seul de ses cheveux.

Ils ont décidé de se débarrasser de moi, ils ne vont pas tarder à réussir. Vous croyez vraiment qu'on tombe amoureux en 1 semaine? Non, c'est ce que je me disais alors POURQUOI je ne cesse de penser à lui, pourquoi quand je ferme les yeux, je ne vois que les contours de son visage, pourquoi quand je m'endors, je ne rêve que de la chaleur de son corps. Il lui a fallu 10 minutes pour me rendre complètement dépendant! Je fabule hein? Mais jamais je n'avais pensé à lui de cette manière. Enfin on ne peut pas passer d'un " c'est un super copain à moi à je passerais ma vie avec lui" comme ça... Oui, je dois admettre que cette été, j'ai eu très peur quand il est rentré salement blessé après une attaque sur le chemin de Traverse. Je dois admettre le bien être qui m'envahissait quand il soignait mes propres blessures même celles que je me fis dans la cuisine en aidant Tonks à faire le déjeuner. C'était la première fois que je remarquais ses mains. Si fines, si douces, à peine dorées par le soleil de sa Toscane natale. Si chaudes... Ou même juste discuter avec lui me plaisait, il a une voix chaude qui vous enveloppe dans un cocon dont vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de sortir.

Par Merlin, Snape a raison, mon béguin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, ne date pas d'il y a 1semaine. C'est bien plus vieux... La guerre? Plus vieux? Sûrement plus vieux, j'ai l'impression que dans chacun de mes souvenirs, Blaise y trouve sa place.

Harry tournait en rond dans son dortoir depuis le début de la matinée. Il n'avait pas oser outrepasser l'interdiction d'Hermione et n'avait donc plus vu Blaise depuis leur malheureuse dispute.

Ron le regardait avec amusement se débattre avec ses sentiments. Il connaissait ceux de Blaise depuis longtemps mais il était hors de questions pour lui d'apaiser son ami. Il avait été bien trop vache avec lui quand il était sorti avec Pansy.

" En plus son idée est complètement stupide, on va se voir ce soir au repas du réveillon de toute façon..., râlais-je pour la énième fois.

- Je sais bien Harry mais elle est formelle. Tu sais comment elle est quand elle est en colère? lui répétait à chaque fois son ami.

- En plus, elle n'a rien trouvé de plus sur cette légende à la bibliothèque.

- Je sais Harry, je sais mais tu vas voir, je suis sûr qu'elle finira par trouver même si tu dois passer le réveillon ici...

- Hors de question! Mon père doit arriver toute à l'heure, je veux le voir!

Ron se délectait. Il était persuadé que leur amie avait déjà trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait et qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour se venger elle aussi de l'attitude moqueuse du Survivant quand elle leur avait annoncé son idylle avec Malfoy. A chacun son tour! Et il était bien d'accord avec elle. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et Harry faisait enfin les frais de cette maxime...

Mais il était trop bon et proposa à Harry de se changer les idées en faisant une partie de Quidditch...

Ron s'aperçut avec désarroi que ce ne fut malheureusement pas l'idée du siècle et que c'était lui qui risquait de faire les frais de la légendaire colère de la jeune femme.

Il jouait depuis au moins 2 heures quand il vit Harry s'arrêter en plein ciel à quelques mètres seulement du château. Il semblait regarder intensément quelque chose. Ne le voyant absolument pas bouger pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Pendant son ascension, il remarqua l'emplacement exact de la fenêtre que son ami semblait vouloir dévorer.

" Aie, aie, la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione, je vais me faire tuer, pensa Ron. A tous les coups, Draco et surtout Blaise doivent être avec elle."

Il sut qu'il avait raison quand il arriva à côté de son ami. Hermione se tenait devant la dite fenêtre, une colère noire déformait son beau visage. Il entrevit juste le regard déçu de Blaise derrière elle et le sourire clairement moqueur du genre "tu vas te faire botter les fesses" de Draco.

Bon, je vais bien finir par l'avoir cette fichue balle. Deux heures que je tourne et je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé. Ok, ok, t'es où ma belle? Encore un tour et je déclare forfait, je suis vanné. Ah, te voilà, je ne comptais plus sur ta participation à notre petit entraînement...

Mais juste avant de l'attraper, autre chose détourna son attention. Deux opales le regardaient intensément, abritées par les carreaux d'une fenêtre. Harry s'arrêta net à quelques mètres de ce regard brûlant. Son cerveau se déclara hors jeu rapidement. Ce que faisait naître en lui les deux saphirs ne relevait plus du domaine de la raison. Ils allumèrent en une fraction de secondes un brasier dans le coeur et dans le corps d'Harry. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine le laissant légèrement haletant. A force de tourner en rond et de s'enfermer dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées, le jeune homme avait admis l'évidence. Il aimait profondément ce type. Par Merlin, comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant? C'était l'évidence même quand on s'y arrêtait un peu... Et si Hermione avait raison et que le mode d'accouplement de ces serpents ne différait que peu de ceux des Veelas alors le fait qu'ils venaient tous deux d'avoir 17 ans, devait jouer un rôle prédominent dans ce besoin de contact irrépressible. Il voulait connaître chaque contour de ce corps, goûter sa peau, le serrer contre lui peau nue l'une contre l'autre, respirant profondément son parfum, le nez dans son cou, mordiller cette chair qui devait être aussi douce qu'elle semblait l'être. Sentir ce corps ondulant contre le sien, couvert de sueur et gémissant son nom. Il voulait se sentir à l'intérieur de lui. Oh oui, il en avait envie. Une semaine qu'il ne rêvait que de ça, se réveillant le matin avec une érection des plus douloureuses. Cette semaine était une vrai torture. Mais à vrai dire, en cet instant béni, il s'en foutait. Le désir violent qu'ils pouvaient lire dans ses yeux fut la récompense de cette atroce semaine.

Mais ce ne fut qu'un instant. Le regard courroucé d'Hermione apparut devant ses yeux, brisant le contact visuel. Harry gémit de frustration alors que Ron entrait dans son chant de vision:

" Qu'est ce que tu fous? Tu veux te faire étriper?

Harry secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit après l'étrange intrusion dans son rêve. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnecter ses neurones et répondre au jeune griffondor.

- Désolé, je... euh... excuse moi.

- C'est pas grave, laisse tomber! Viens, il commence à être tard et on doit encore se préparer pour ce soir.

- Oui, tu as raison..."

A peine eurent-ils le temps d'atterrir que Dobby se présenta à eux:

" Monsieur Harry Potter, le directeur envoie Dobby dire qu'il attend Harry Potter dans son bureau.

- Merci Dobby, je vais prendre une douche et j'y vais, répondit Harry en souriant à l'elfe de maison.

- Euh, non, Monsieur... il a dit tout de suite, pleurnicha Dobby.

- Ok, ok, tant pis pour lui.

- Bon, je te retrouve dans la Grande Salle? lui lança Ron avant de partir.

- Ok, bon allons-y!"


	10. Chapter 10

point de vue: Blaise:

**9ème chapitre:**

S'il s'était cru malheureux jusqu'à maintenant, c'est parce qu'il ne connaissait pas Hermione. Cette fille aurait pu en apprendre à Voldy en terme de tortures. Pas de tortures physiques, franches, le genre de truc, une fois que c'est terminé, ça fait plus mal, vous voyez? Non, la spécialité de l'infâme Griffondor était la torture mentale... On ne sait plus quand ça a commencé et on ne sait jamais si ça finira un jour. Elle vous met dans un tel état qu'au bout de juste quelques jours, vous ne vous reconnaissez plus. Cette fille est abominable...

Ils l'ont tous emmerdé depuis le début de l'année à traîner avec lui et maintenant qu'il semblerait que le petit prince des Griffondor s'intéresse à lui, il le séquestrait. Ok, sur le coup, son approche l'avait complètement déstabilisé et ce qui l'avait le plus touché, dans son amour propre, dans sa fierté de Serpentard, c'était qu'il avait aimé ces instants de soumission. Etre à la merci totale du Survivant l'avait chauffé à blanc... Et ça il avait encore beaucoup de mal à l'admettre. Il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à admettre son manque totale de volonté dès qu'il entrait dans son chant de vision...

Depuis une semaine, voir Hermione tourner en rond l'hypnotisait. Son esprit s'envolait dans un monde où le réel n'était pas admis. Cette phrase qu'avait prononcé Harry et qu'il n'avait pas compris sur le moment, ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit. Il revivait ce moment des centaines de fois par jours. Une odeur de myrrhe flottait constamment dans l'air qu'il inspirait et à chaque fois que les sifflements laissaient place à des paroles plus claires, Hermione ou Draco l'interrompait.

Il s'en serait pendu si on lui avait laissé le temps de le faire.

Et depuis le petit déjeuner, ça recommençait... Il en avait marre des parties d'échecs ou d'avancer dans le programme. Ils avaient même pris le déjeuner dans la chambre de la Préfète-en-chef. Et le pire de tout, c'était le sujet de conversation qui occupait à ce moment là Hermione et Ginny: leurs tenues de bal, qui avait lieu, au grand soulagement du brun, le soir même. Quoique Hermione puisse encore trouver comme excuse, il devrait s'y rendre comme tous les élèves encore présent ici, ce qui comptait Potter parmi eux. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il mettrait pour la soirée. Il n'avait pu aller à Pré-au-Lard et se trouvait pris de court.

Il était en train d'en débattre avec Mister-Je-Suis-Toujours-Super-Bien-Sapé quand un éclat doré attira son attention au dehors. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Quand son regard croisa l'éclat vert d'une émeraude, il perdit pied.

Il revit avec une intensité insoutenable ces quelques secondes. Il sentait de nouveau ce corps contre lui, le dominant. Cette langue venimeuse susurrant ces mots envoûtant à l'odeur de myrrhe. Les fines mèches brunes lui caressant le visage, ce souffle dans son cou.

Ses pupilles s'élargirent sous l'effet du désir qui prit de nouveau possession de son corps. Par Merlin, il voulait sentir ce regard sur sa peau nu, réchauffant chaque centimètre de sa chair. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il voulait entendre de nouveau ces mots, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il savait ce qu'il devrait répondre, il savait qu'à ce moment là, il saurait quoi répondre. Une force inconnue le poussait vers lui, irrésistiblement. Le pousser à vouloir le découvrir, connaître chaque courbe de ce corps, chaque délié de sa pensée, chaque recoin de son âme, chaque battement de son coeur... Comme si son monde ne se réduisait d'un seul coup qu'à ce type. Il le voulait à en pleurer... Il voulait se sentir envelopper par la chaleur de ce corps, il voulait être le centre de son monde...

Il l'aimait depuis bien longtemps, mais comment avait-il pu prendre temps d'importance pour sa propre survie en si peu de temps? Hermione avait-elle raison en évoquant cette légende?

Il ne savait pas, il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait que lui. C'était physique, instinctif, animal...

Mais une ombre vint se glisser dans ce songe.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'Hermione l'avait poussé vers le centre de la pièce. Il releva son regard vers la fenêtre mais ne vit que le regard légèrement affolé de Ron. Il sentit Draco sourire dans son dos, la situation l'amusait. C'était à hurler de frustration...


	11. Chapter 11

changement de point de vue: Harry.

**10ème chapitre:**

" ENTREZ"

Harry entra prudemment dans le bureau du directeur. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il n'y avait pas remis les pieds et une vague de nostalgie le submergea. Il revit l'ancien directeur, les yeux pétillants, lui proposant un bonbon au citron. Son coeur manqua de s'arrêter quand il attendit sa voix.

" Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu vas bien?"

Harry parcourut le bureau du regard pour tomber sur le portrait souriant du puissant sorcier. Il sourit et lui répondit:

" Je vais très bien Monsieur...

Mais Snape avait autre chose à faire et le coupa sans plus de ménagement:

- Potter, je vous ai fait venir car j'ai découvert quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

- Oh...

L'espace d'un court moment, il avait oublié tout ça et dut faire un effort pour détourner son regard du nouveau tableau pour se reconcentrer sur son ancien professeur de potions.

- Je suis allé voir un de mes amis et ses révélations sont pour le moins surprenantes.

- A ce point... répondit Harry anxieux.

- Il n'y a pas lieu de vous en faire. Bien, il semblerait donc que les enfants issus d'une union entre un Serpent Animorphe et d'une sorcière aient des réactions plus ou moins semblable à celles d'un demi-Veela à la seule différence que si l'enfant ne parle jamais Fourchelangue, son Héritage restera enfoui dans les profondeur de son âme.

- Ok, jusque là, vous ne m'apprenez rien de vraiment nouveau.

- En fait, c'est la suite qui est vraiment intéressante. Donc je continue. L'Héritage peut se révéler à n'importe quel moment de la vie de l'enfant mais il ne prend vraiment de l'importance que lorsque l'enfant atteint ses 17 ans.

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

- Mais le lien entre deux âmes soeurs ne se révèlent réellement que si les deux âmes ont reçu l'intégralité de leur Héritage.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne vis plus depuis une semaine.

- C'est ça. Vous aviez déjà dû vous remarquer mais le fait que Mr Zabini s'est mis à parler la langue ancestrale des Serpents a déclenché le processus.

- Tout s'explique...

- Mais le plus important sont les quelques mots que vous avez prononcé à ce jeune homme alors que vous sembliez n'être plus vous même.

- ...

- L'union chez ces Serpents est très particulière. Contrairement à leurs congénères, ils n'ont qu'un seul compagnon au cours de leur vie et la cérémonie est très codée.

- La cérémonie?

- Oui, la cérémonie. Je vous préviens Potter, ce que je suis en train de vous dire pourrait engager toute votre vie. L'accouplement ne peut se faire que si votre âme soeur a accepté votre demande en mariage...

- Quoi? cria Harry en se levant.

- Inutile de vous énerver, vous avez déjà fait votre demande.

- Hein?

- Je ne parlais pas d'un mariage dans le sens humain du terme. La phrase que vous lui avez soufflé en Fourchelangue est la formule rituelle de demande en mariage chez cette espèce. Mais ne croyez pas qu'une fois votre affaire terminé, vous pourrez revenir sur ces quelques paroles. Ils sont les prémices d'un puissant sortilège de magie ancienne qui vous unira définitivement devant les forces de la Nature. Et personne ne peut le défaire. Pas même vous...

- Je serai obligé de faire ma vie avec Blaise, c'est ce que vous êtes en train de m'expliquer?

- C'est ça!

- Et si je me trompe?

- Aucune chance. Vous n'avez qu'une âme soeur et votre serpent l'a reconnu. De toute façon, vous ne pourrez vivre bien longtemps loin de lui...

- Je... Encore une fois, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ma vie! C'est pas vrai!

- Calmez vous, Potter. Soyez heureux que ce soit Mr Zabini et puis, vous l'aimez, non?

- Je.. enfin... oui...

- Bien, vous devriez aller vous préparer pour ce soir.

- Oui, professeur. A tout à l'heure.

- Si vous voulez mon conseil Potter, prévenez vos parents et votre compagnon avant.

- Je.. Oui."

Eh bien, cela, si je m'y attendais. Après le Lord, toutes ses conneries et maintenant, je vais me retrouver marié à 17 ans. Parce que je sais pertinemment que j'aurais beau me dire "Tu ne fais rien", dès que je vais le voir, je vais lui sauter sur le poil... Mais qu'est ce que je fais? Je ne vais pas à l'abattoir, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me faire dévorer vivant. S'il a trouvé le moyen de me rendre dingue de lui en une semaine, il peut bien tenir toute une vie. Et qui suis-je pour refuser toute une vie auprès de mon âme soeur, auprès de lui... Allez, un peu plus d'entrain, ce soir est ta nuit de noce mon cher!


	12. Chapter 12

**11ème chapitre:**

Le repas du réveillon était sur le point de commencer et quand Harry, vêtu d'un costume blanc et d'une chemise rappelant les couleurs de sa maison, descendit dans la Grande Salle, il fut surpris du monde qui s'y trouvait. Il paraissait évident que leur nouveau directeur avait invité tous les anciens combattants en ce premier Noël sans la menace de Voldemort. Il repéra facilement la famille de Draco qui le virent aussi. Lucius s'avançait vers lui de son pas aristocratique. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe malgré ses quelques mois dans l'au-delà.

" Mr Potter, je suis ravi de vous revoir et j'en profite pour vous présenter mes excuses ainsi que celle de ma famille.

Harry fut assez surpris d'une telle entrée en matière et ne fut pas le seul. La Grande Salle s'était tu dès que les personnes présentes avaient vu l'ancien mangemort se présenter devant le Sauveur. Ils attendirent tous avec angoisse la réponse du jeune homme. Avant qu'il n'est pu répondre quoique ce soit, Narcissia s'approchait aussi dignement, sa robe laissant apparaître ses nouvelles rondeurs promesses d'un heureux événement. Draco suivait sa mère, le sourire aux lèvres et Hermione à son bras.

La belle femme blonde prit la parole à la suite de son époux:

- Je pense parler au nom de tous en vous disant merci. Certains d'entre nous ont commis de graves erreurs dans notre passé, plusieurs spectateurs hochèrent la tête, mais votre courage et votre miséricorde ( entendez ici, pendant les procès!) nous ont permis de prendre un nouveau départ et je souhaiterai vous demander une faveur.

Le pauvre Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Déjà que cette soirée devait être, par le jeu d'un destin sur lequel il n'avait aucune emprise, la plus importante de sa vie... Il fallait qu'en plus, ils choisissent celle-ci pour lui dire merci. Devant son embarras grandissant, il ne put s'empêcher de couper la belle aristocrate:

- Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez dit, Madame, mais sans tous les autres sorciers qui se sont battus corps et âme à mes côtés, je n'aurai jamais put le tuer. Votre fils mériterait autant que moi de tels éloges ou même le Professeur Snape et bien d'autres encore.

- Je sais tout cela, jeune homme, lui répondit-elle avec douceur mais c'est votre vie qui fut sacrifiée à cette cause, c'est vous qui fûtes l'étendard de l'Ordre, celui qui les mena avec force et courage à la victoire...

L'émotion menaçait de l'emporter et le jeune griffondor chercha un soutien dans l'assistance. Et si au départ, il cherchait sa famille des yeux, ce furent les opales flamboyantes de Blaise qui lui apportèrent l'aide dont il avait besoin. Il s'apprêta à répondre quand Lucius reprit la parole:

- Ce que veut dire mon épouse, c'est que vous nous feriez un très grand honneur en devenant le parrain de notre futur enfant.

Un silence pesant se fit, attendant nerveusement sa réponse. Il savait qu'en disant oui, il effaçait à jamais le spectre de Voldemort.

James et Lily n'avaient pas bougé. Ils regardaient leur fils, le coeur ampli d'une fierté non feinte. Mais le silence fut troublé par le son de bottes claquant sur le pierre froide de la Grande Salle.

Comme chaque assistant, Harry chercha l'origine de ce bruit incongru et vit, pour son plus grand soulagement, Blaise s'approcher de lui. Le jeune homme vint se poster à sa droite sans mot dire, lui assurant son soutien par un sourire à peine ébauché.

Et se fut dans un hourra bruyant qu'il répondit:

- C'est à moi que vous faîtes honneur en me proposant une telle place dans votre famille et je l'accepte du fond du coeur."

Et pour détendre l'atmosphère, il demanda en riant s'il serait le parrain d'une adorable petite fille ou aurait-il à supporter de nouveau un petit Draco, en faisant un clin d'oeil à son ami. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il pourrait jouer les parrains gâteux avec une charmante petite Alicia Morgane Malfoy.

Toute à sa discussion avec les futurs parents, il ne vit pas Blaise s'éloigner. Quand il s'en aperçut, il se dit qu'il était temps de discuter sérieusement avec ses parents et laissa la joyeuse famille entre elle.

Mr et Mme Potter discutaient joyeusement avec Sirius, Sévérus, Rémus et la fiancée de celui-ci, Tonks. Le lycantrope avait finalement accepté de laisser la jeune femme entrer dans sa vie. Pour leur plus grand bonheur...

Harry s'avança rapidement vers ses parents. Il était si heureux qu'ils lui furent enfin rendus. Il s'était senti si seul pendant des années... Mais il constatait amèrement qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à s'y faire et qu'il allait plus facilement parler de ses problèmes avec Sirius ou même Sévérus.

Mais présentement, c'était à ses parents qu'il devait parler même si le sourire en coin de son parrain lui laissait comprendre qu'il était au courant. Après s'être excuser au près des amis de ses parents, ils les kidnappa et les emmena loin de l'atmosphère bruyante de la Grande Salle.

" Harry vas-tu enfin nous expliquer pourquoi tu nous as emmené à l'écart? demanda son père, un peu agacé par le mutisme de son fils.

- Si je vous ai pris à l'écart, c'est que j'ai quelque chose d'assez important à vous dire et qui ne concerne en rien le reste des gens présents ce soir, lui répondit le jeune homme qui passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

Sa mère, sentant arriver la nouvelle de l'année, lui fit un doux sourire:

- Ne prends pas garde à ton père, il est toujours grognon quand on l'éloigne de ses amis.

- Lily chérie, qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer, je suis...

Harry sentant que la discution risquait de dériver sur un tout autre sujet, coupa sans ménagement son père.

- Désolé mais j'ai à vous parler.

- Excuse nous, répondirent ensemble James et Lily.

Son père qui sembla se rendre compte de la solennité de la situation, conjura un petit salon confortable au centre de la salle de classe ainsi qu'un petit plateau d'alcool sur la table basse. Il prit place sur le sofa invitant sa femme à venir le rejoindre et offrit le fauteuil à son fils.

Il servit un verre de Martini blanc à sa tendre épouse et 2 verres de Whisky Pur Feu pour son fils et lui.

- Nous t'écoutons mon enfant, lui dit-il une fois cela fait.

- Comme tu dois le savoir Père, Mère est la fille de Voldemort.

James grimaça et acquiesça.

- Il se trouve, reprit Harry, qu'il a laissé sous entendre à sa mort que ce sang n'était pas tout à fait humain.

Lily le regarda avec des yeux ronds et se tourna vers son mari. Celui-ci semblait être à dix lieues de ce que son fils pouvait bien raconter mais elle savait que rien, à ce moment là, n'aurait pu le détourner de cette étrange conversation.

- J'ai fait des recherches et je suis tombé sur un livre qui émettait une hypothèse troublante sur les origines floues de Salazar Slytherin. Il serait le fils d'une sorcière et d'un Serpent Animorphe. Je sais, inutile de le dire, que c'est invraisemblable mais j'ai une bonne raison de penser que c'est vrai.

- Mais, mon chéri, intervint sa mère, si c'était vrai, je parlerai aussi Fourchelangue et...

- Non Mère, l'occasion pour vous de prendre possession de votre héritage ne s'est jamais présenté contrairement à moi.

Lily prit quelques instants pour réfléchir aux paroles de son fils. Et l'intelligence reconnue de sa mère refit surface avec éclat.

- Si je prends en compte ce que tu viens de dire, le fait que tu viens d'avoir 17 ans et si mes souvenirs sur ses animaux sont bons, tu viens nous annoncer que tu as trouvé ton compagnon, je me trompe?

- Non, c'est exactement ça, Mère, lui répondit Harry, éberlué par la déduction de sa mère. Comment vous...

- Je n'ai pas pris possession de mon héritage comme tu le dis mais notre professeur de DCFM avait mentionné cet animal dans un de ses cours et j'avais eu envie de me renseigner. Je ne me serais pas douté à l'époque que c'étaient mes gènes qui parlaient.

- Que savez vous exactement sur eux?

- Eh bien, je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé grand chose à part peut-être sur leur mode d'accouplement très codé et précis pour une race si ancienne... Il n'y avait que très peu de détails si ce n'est qu'ils ne s'accouplent... Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui possède ce sang au collège? ... Mais bien sûr, c'était tellement logique!

Les deux mâles Potter fixèrent leur regard sur la douce rouquine. Harry se dit que décidément sa mère était trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

- Vous sembliez vous entendre si bien tous les deux. J'étais sûr qu'un jour vous...

- Vous parlez de qui Mère? demanda Harry avant que sa mère ne s'emporte sur une éventuelle bru qui n'existerait jamais.

- Enfin Harry, je parle du jeune Zabini! C'est bien de lui dont tu hésites à nous parler.

James s'étrangla avec son whisky. Sa femme se tourna vers lui:

- Je ne vois ce que tu aurais à redire là dessus James Potter. Ton meilleur ami est gay, je ne vois pas le problème que ton fils le soit.

Harry n'avait pas pris le probleme dans ce sens là. Ca ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit que le fait que son compagnon fut justement un compagnon et non une compagne puisse poser un problème à ses parents ou tout du moins à son père.

Les joues de son père virèrent au rouge sous la colère non dissimulée de sa mère. Harry sourit. Il revoyait Mione et Draco à travers le tableau que lui présentait ses parents.

- J'aurai juste aimé avoir des petits-Potter partout dans la maison pour combler mes vieux jours de papy gateux, lui répondit son mari, le regard espiègle.

Cette réalité frappa soudain Harry. Son compagnon était un homme et lui aussi. Ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfant. Cette constatation lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais sa mère balaya cette nouvelle inquiétude d'un revers de main.

- L'art de la potion est un grand Art. Il en existe une qui permet à un homme de tomber enceint. Elle est délicate et très difficile à réaliser mais je pense qu'avec l'aide de Sévérus, je pourrais y parvenir...

- Stop, cria presque le jeune homme en se levant. Je ne voulais pas vous parler de ça.

- Excuse moi, mon chéri, je me suis encore emportée. Si ce n'est pas une question d'homosexualité qui te trouble tant, qu'est-ce donc? Tu sembles tellement indécis et angoissé...

- C'est l'Union qui me trouble...

- Oh, si c'est ça, je vais peut-être vous laisser ton père et toi en disc...

- Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec le côté ... pratique.

Ses parents perdirent un peu pied. Harry semblait être prêt à leur annoncer qu'il allait se marier ce soir...

Harry repassa nerveuseument sa main dans ses cheveux:

- Mère, vous disiez tout à l'heure que leur mode d'accouplement était codé et précis.

- Hum...

- Eh bien, il se trouve que ... pour pouvoir approcher mon compagnon, je dois l'épouser avant.

Ca y était, la bombe était lâché. James recracha la gorgée de whisky qu'il venait d'avaler et sa mère ressemblait à un poisson qu'on venait de brusquement sortir de l'eau.

- Pardon? redemanda son père, pas certain de ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Pas un mariage dans le sens humain du terme, reprit Harry en utilisant les mots de Sévérus, c'est ainsi que fonctionne cette race...

Harry ne savait pas comment expliquer ça à ses parents, c'était à la fois si simple et si compliqué. Si ça continuait comme ça, il en avait pour la nuit... Il opta pour l'approche professionnel du sujet.

- Nous serons magiquement liés. Un lien profond et puissant qui unira notre âme devant la Nature.

Il se tut. Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire de plus. Le silence se fit, le temps pour ses parents d'appréhender ce qu'il venait de dire.

Son père se leva le premier et vint serrer son fils dans ses bras:

- Ton coeur a choisi, mon fils! Tu as notre bénédiction. Ce jeune homme sera le bienvenue dans notre famille. J'attends tout de même que tu me le présente un de ces jours.

Harry sourit.

Sa mère se leva à son tour:

- Blaise est un jeune homme charmant, je serais très heureuse de l'avoir pour gendre.

L'émotion submergea le jeune griffondor. Ses parents étaient un don du ciel. Une larme de bonheur roula sur sa joue. Ils lui firent un sourire chaleureux et sortirent.


	13. Chapter 13

**Attention** risque d'overdose de saccharose

**12ème chapitre:**

Après s'être éloigné d'Harry, Blaise discuta un bon moment avec Pansy et sa mère sans quitter le griffondor des yeux.

Ron vint kidnapper la jeune fille pour danser avec elle, les laissant Mme Parkinson et lui en tête à tête.

" Vous semblez bien triste Blaise, que vous arrive-t-il? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Rien d'important Mme Parkinson... , lui répondit évasivement le jeune homme.

- Une histoire de coeur, dit-elle après avoir suivi son regard. Vous avez raison, il est charmant...

- Je sais...

- Alors qu'attendez vous? Vous savez, un jeune homme comme celui là, il en existe peu. N'ignorez pas les appels de votre coeur, vous avez vous aussi droit au bonheur!"

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle le poussa gentiment en direction de Potter.

Mais il n'alla pas très loin. Il vit Harry emmener ses parents hors de la salle. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait que peu d'importance face à ces deux êtres qui avaient tant manqué au Survivant. Il avait été le témoin impuissant de son manque et avait été le spectateur lointain des retrouvailles...

Il se dirigea donc vers le buffet et y prit une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre. Il regarda les couples évoluer sur la piste, enlacés sur un rythme de bossa nova.

Il fut surpris quand le professeur Snape s'adressa à lui:

" Vous devriez vous amuser Blaise!

En le voyant ainsi, désoeuvré, il se doutait bien que Potter ne lui avait encore rien dit et ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui gâcher ce plaisir.

- Hum, mais pour l'instant, tout le monde danse et je n'ai aucun cavalier potentiel.

- Oh, s'il n'y a que ça pour vous remonter le moral, peut-être m'accorderiez vous cette danse, lui proposa l'austère directeur en lui tendant son bras.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, un sourire naquit sur le visage du brun:

- Pourquoi pas?"

La danse terminée, Blaise ne vit toujours aucun signe d'Harry et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il sortit et se dirigea vers le lac, gelé en cette saison. L'envie subite de faire quelques pas sur la glace le prit et lança un "Accio patins".

Une fois chaussé, il se laissa glisser sur la surface du lac au son de la musique qui lui parvenait. Il laissa son esprit errer sur la lande, se disant que c'était son dernier hiver ici. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ferait après Poudlard, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Il y a encore un an, il se voyait déjà mangemort, suivant les traces de son père. Il y a encore un an, il pensait ne pas survivre à la guerre. Comme beaucoup de ses camarades probablement. Il songea alors à ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de connaître la paix, Grégory, Vincent, Théo mais il n'y avait pas que chez les Serpentards où les pertes avaient été nombreuse. Seamus, Dean, Neville pour les Griffondors qu'il connaissait, Luna et Cho aussi. Beaucoup étaient tombés pour que ce Noël puisse être...

Loin dans ses sombres souvenirs, il n'entendit pas le frottement d'autres patins sur la glace.

Il ne prit conscience qu'il n'était plus seul que lorsque deux bras puissants entourèrent sa taille.

" Qu'est-ce qu...

Un sifflement le coupa:

_- Si tu comprends ces mots, tu es perdu. Si tu comprends mes mots alors tu seras mien. Si tu comprends la douce mélodie de ce pur langage, c'est que tu es mon compagnon._

Blaise comprenait enfin ces mots qui l'avaient tant troublé une semaine auparavant. Cette phrase si simple sembla trouver un écho lointain au fond de son âme. Juste quelques mots lui vinrent à l'esprit. Instinctivement il sut que c'était les bons mais Harry ne le laissa pas répondre. Il reprit d'une voix normale:

- Sache que si tu réponds à mes mots, tu n'auras plus le choix, tu devras supporter mon effroyable caractère toute ta vie. Nous serons liés à jamais.

- _Alors je suis perdu. Alors je serais tien. Alors je serais ton compagnon"_, siffla à son tour le jeune homme brun.

Ce qui se produisit alors dépassa l'imagination.

Harry retourna entre ses bras celui qui venait d'accepter de s'unir à lui pour la vie. Il prit soin de graver chaque contour de ce visage dans sa mémoire, chaque éclat de ces opales brillantes et doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de celles, tentatrices, de son compagnon.

Une brume diaphane les entoura quand elles s'unirent sous le ciel étoilé de cette nuit d'hiver. Une symphonie de couleurs à dominante rouge et verte éclairèrent cet instant d'éternité. Une douce mélodie surgit d'un lointain passé se fit entendre et une puissante vague de magie émanant de ces deux corps enlacés, stupéfia un instant toutes les personnes présentes à des centaines de lieues à la ronde. Même les moldus sentirent le changement.

Dans la Grande Salle, Lucius Malfoy sourit et demanda un instant de silence à l'assemblée angoissée:

" En cette nuit de Noël, la malédiction des Slytherins vient enfin de prendre fin. Après un millénaire de guerres, de haine et de combats, le dernier fils de Salazar a trouvé son âme soeur. La paix, mes amis, en cette nuit de Noël, nous fêtons LA PAIX!".

Tous les sorciers de sang purs hurlèrent leur joie.

Au dehors, ignorant l'euphorie qui avait gagné la Grande Salle, Harry prenait son temps pour goûter la divine saveur de son jeune époux. Sa langue caressait avec délectation celle de son amour, jouant lentement avec elle. Sentant l'air se raréfier, il partit à la découverte du dessin exquis des lèvres du bout de la langue puis remonta doucement la mâchoire, faisant frémir Blaise. Le jeune Italien avait les yeux fermés, savourant ces instants qu'il avait tant attendu. Quand Harry mordilla le lobe de son oreille, Blaise sortit de sa transe et sentant le froid lui mordre la peau à travers la fine cape qu'il avait sur les épaules, il proposa à Harry de rentrer.

Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce que toute l'assemblée les acclame alors qu'ils franchissaient la grande porte main dans la main:

" C'est quoi encore ça? chuchota Harry à l'oreille de son aimé.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être parce que c'est toi, simplement, lui répondit-il pas plus renseigné.

Ce fut Draco qui s'avança vers lui:

- Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu étais le dernier Slytherin vivant, ça aurait expliquer bien des choses.

Blaise se tourna vivement vers son compagnon, les yeux écarquillés:

- Tu es le dernier Slytherin?

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Harry se trouvait être le centre d'attention de l'assistance.

- Et alors? demanda innoncement le jeune griffondor.

Blaise et Draco furent pris d'un fou rire ainsi que la moitié de la salle. Une fois calmé, Draco reposa son regard orageux sur le Survivant:

- Et alors? Tu es vraiment un phénomène Harry Potter! Mais il vrai que tu n'es dans notre monde que depuis peu et que malgré le fait que tu sois le fils d'un sang pur, tu ne peux en tout légitimité connaître toutes les légendes du monde sorcier. Alors je vais vous raconter celle qui vient de prendre fin en cette nuit de Noël. Il y a un millénaire, jour pour jour, Salazar Slytherin tomba amoureux mais le père de la jeune femme, puissant sorcier de son époque refusa d'offrir sa fille en mariage. Salazar Slytherin, dans une colère noire, massacra toute la famille du vieil homme. Mais celui-ci, avant de mourir, maudit la descendance du sorcier. Tous les descendants mâles de cette famille deviendraient fous après le refus de leur âme soeur. Seul un coeur pur, dénué d'ambition, pourrait lever l'envoûtement.

- C'est quoi cette histoire? demanda Harry à Blaise.

- Ton histoire mon ange, l'histoire de ton sang.

- Et ce coeur pur, Sorciers et Sorcières, a, aujourd'hui, enfin trouvé son âme soeur.

Puis il passa derrière le couple qui se tenait toujours la main et posa la sienne sur les doigts enlacés et d'une voix solennelle:

- Je suis le dernier fils de Karlan Malfoy, celui par qui la malédiction est née, il me revient donc le rôle de bénir cette union au nom de la communauté sorcière. Ce soir, je lève la malédiction de mon aïeul et offre ce jeune homme, Blaise Zabini, au dernier fils de celui qui fut à son époque le sorcier le plus puissant, Harry Potter.

La main de Draco inonda leurs êtres d'une douce chaleur et une onde de magie ancestrale balaya de nouveau l'assemblée, entraînant un hurlement de bonheur...

Lily essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et vint embrasser son fils et son futur gendre, tout du moins d'un point de vue sorcier. Les autres se succédèrent, certains émus comme Hermione ou Narcissia, d'autres hilares comme Sirius, Sévérus ou même Lucius, content de leur petite mise en scène. La dite cérémonie aurait très bien pu se faire en privé mais le plaisir fut trop grand, il aurait été dommage de passer à côté.


	14. Chapter 14

**Attention Lemon!**

**13ème chapitre:**

La soirée battait son plein, ayant trouvé une autre raison de fêter ce jour béni.

Mais au bout de quelques heures, la patience d'Harry fut vite épuisée et il partit à la recherche de celui qui faisait vibrer son âme. Il le trouva en grande discussion avec son père.

Il enlaça le jeune serpentard, déposa un léger baiser à la naissance de ses cheveux et sourit à son père alors qu'il l'emmenait.

Son père lui fit un clin d'oeil et partit à son tour à la recherche de sa douce moitié.

Blaise se faisait tirer par un Harry visiblement pressé de sortir de la Grande Salle. Il passèrent devant Draco, Hermione, Pansy et Ron morts de rire, devant Sirius et son cher directeur qui lui accordèrent juste un clin d'oeil pour Sévérus et un large sourire pour l'animagus, même Lucius lui lança un signe de bonne chance et vu l'air buté du jeune griffondor, il se doutait qu'il en aurait besoin pour arriver jusque dans une chambre.

Il laissa un sourire de bonheur fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il appréhendait beaucoup ce qui allait se produire car s'il avait l'habitude d'être le dominant dans une relation et l'attitude du Griffondor depuis 2 semaines ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa position dans le couple.

Et ce que fit Harry en ayant passé la grande porte confirma ses pensées.

A peine la porte close, le griffondor se tourna vers sa "victime". Son regard assombri par le désir, il s'approcha doucement, vint poser sa main sur sa mâchoire sans lâcher l'autre et le poussa sans ménagement contre le mur. Il colla son corps contre lui, ondula lentement du bassin et déposa un léger baiser sur ses paupières closes puis repartit vers sa destination première. Il recommença trois fois son petit manège. Une fois au premier étage où il embrassa ses tempes, la deuxième à la moitié de l'escalier où ce furent les mâchoires qu'il l'embrassa et au deuxième, à quelques mètres de la porte de la chambre, où il lui embrassa le bout du nez.

Le corps de Blaise frissonnait de désir contenu. Elle lui semblait terriblement loin cette porte.

Mais ils furent bien vite de l'autre côté, un peu trop vite au goût du jeune homme. D'un coup, il prenait pleinement conscience de ce qui allait se produire dans la dite chambre. Et il eut peur... Pour l'instant, le rouge et or n'avait pas vraiment fait preuve de tendresse ou de douceur.

Il s'apprêtait à le repousser quand l'attitude d'Harry changea. Un changement insignifiant, à peine perceptible mais il suffit à calmer les craintes du jeune Italien.

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers lui, à nouveau il prit sa mâchoire dans sa main libre et lentement le fit reculer jusqu'à que son dos rencontre le mur. Il laissa sa main parcourir son visage comme s'il voulait en marquer chaque contour. Puis il la glissa lentement vers sa nuque. Il lâcha la main qu'il tenait toujours et la nicha aux creux de ses reins. Il encra ses yeux dans les siens et siffla:

_" Je t'aime..." _et prit possession de sa bouche.

Toujours avec cette même lenteur, la même tendresse, il laissa sa langue jouait sur son cou. Ses mains défaisaient le neuf de sa cravate et s'attaquaient au premier bouton de sa chemise.

Blaise sortit de son apathie et voulut lui aussi déshabiller le griffondor. Quand il leva les mains pour attaquer le premier bouton, Harry siffla.

Comprenant l'ordre implicite, Blaise se laissa faire.

Harry finit d'enlever sa chemise. Il en profita pour dévorer chaque centimètre de sa peau. Blaise fut prit d'un violent frisson quand il s'attaqua à son téton.

Après l'avoir mordillé, léché, suçoté, il continua son chemin en prenant bien soin de refaire chaque ligne de chaque muscle de son ventre. Le jeune serpentard gémissait doucement d'anticipation.

Son pantalon glissa très vite sur ses jambes musclés. Son caleçon rejoint très vite le reste. Harry recula de deux pas et laissa son regard brûlant parcourir cette peau offerte.

Blaise, excité par le petit jeu de Griffondor, se fit sensuel et le rejoignit. Ondulant des hanches, il s'approcha lentement alors qu'Harry reculait. Ses jambes buttèrent bientôt sur le bord du lit et il se laissa tomber dessus. Blaise lui fit alors enduré la même séance de torture qu'il venait de subir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'est lui qui contemplait avec envie le corps mordoré du Griffondor.

Celui-ci mit à profit les quelques secondes d'inattention de Blaise pour le basculer sur le lit. Il l'embrassa avec passion avant de lui demander de se tourner sur le ventre.

L'appréhension amena cette fois-ci avec elle une montée subite de chaleur aux creux des reins du serpentard. Il s'exécuta et sentit le poids du corps du Griffondor sur lui. Il lui embrassa délicatement la nuque et recommença de nouveau son petit manège. Il redessina du bout de la langue, chaque muscle, chaque sillon, chaque centimètre de sa peau brûlante. A la cambrure de ses reins, il souffla légèrement sur la peau. Blaise frissonna violemment. Il en voulait plus, il voulait qu'Harry le prenne, de suite... Il gémit sa frustration:

_" Je t'en prie..._

_- Que veux tu mon amour? _lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-_ Je t'en pris... Viens..."_Supplia le jeune homme.

Harry ne lui répondit pas mais lui présenta trois doigts. Il les suça, les lécha comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'avait jamais mangé.

Les doigts, humidifiés, descendirent le long de son dos, le frôlant à peine avant de se glisser entre ses fesses. Instinctivement, il leva légèrement son bassin. Harry eut un sourire en voyant les réflexes du Serpentard mais ne put tout de même refréner une soudaine montée de jalousie. Et avant de faire quoique ce soit, il voulait savoir.

_" Es-tu vierge?" _lui siffla-t-il.

Une rougeur caractéristique envahit les joues du bel Italien. Et n'ayant pas l'assurance de sa voix, il hocha simplement la tête.

Son ego rassuré, Harry entreprit de préparer son amour. Lentement, il glissa un doigt dans l'antre humide de son compagnon, l'autre main sur son sexe tendu. Il baisait sa nuque espérant faire passer la douleur.

Blaise goûtait fort peu cette intrusion mais chercha à se détendre. Harry bougea lentement son doigt, détendant les muscles qui l'entouraient. La désagréable sensation reflua doucement laissant place à une subtile vague de plaisir. Il bougea légèrement les hanches, un coup infime en arrière. Répondant au désir inconscient du Serpentard, Harry glissa un deuxième doigt. Tout en continuant à le masturber, il commença un petit mouvement de ciseau avec ses doigts. Malgré son désir violent de le prendre sur le champs, il prit son temps pour préparer sa venue. Et quand il sentit le corps sous lui onduler, il entra un troisième doigt. Blaise gémit de douleur sous la nouvelle intrusion. Il se crispa un instant mais lorsque Harry frôla sa prostate, la douleur reflua, lui laissant un nouveau brasier dans les veines.

Maintenant il le voulait en lui, il voulait sentir le corps d'Harry bouger au même rythme que le sien.

Il siffla longuement en relevant un peu plus ses fesses. Par ce geste, il s'offrait entièrement au Griffondor. Ceci enflamma son sang. Il s'obligea encore à se brider enfin de faire le moins de mal possible à son compagnon.

Des larmes vinrent embuées les yeux de Blaise quand Harry s'imiça en lui. Avec toute la tendresse du monde, Harry essayait de le détourner de cette douleur. Mais Blaise, malgré cet étau qui semblait le déchirer de l'intérieur, le voulait résolument au plus profond de lui et s'empala de lui même sur le membre dressé du Griffondor. Harry gémit son plaisir alors que Blaise étouffait un cri de douleur. Harry cessa tout mouvement, attendant que le Serpentard entame le premier mouvement. Et l'horrible sensation laissa doucement place à un sentiment de plénitude, à une impression d'être enfin à sa place... La danse langoureuse de deux corps ondulant au même rythme, l'un contre l'autre ayant pour unique spectateur la lumière de la lune, commença. Les gémissements se muèrent en cris. La température de la pièce monta de plusieurs degrés alors que leurs peaux couvertes de sueurs étaient parcourues de doux frissons. Harry entoura son amant de ses bras et le releva doucement sur lui. Tous les deux à genoux sur la soie rouge et or des draps du lit, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. Leur corps, leur coeur et leur âme. La jouissance vint, violente, dévastatrice, ravageant tout sur son passage, les laissant vidés mais heureux. Aucuns d'eux ne remarqua la brume duveteuse qui flottait à quelques mètres du lit:

_" Nous voilà enfin ensemble, mon amour_, siffla un jeune homme au longs cheveux blonds.

_- Oui, enfin",_ lui répondit la frêle jeune fille brune qui l'accompagnait.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'unirent encore une fois cette nuit-là avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


	15. Chapter 15

Voici enfin l'épilogue de cette histoire complètement loufoque. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, des fois je perds un peu le controle et ça donne des trucs vraiment bizarre.

Enfin...

J'espère que cele vous aura plu. Je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot au long de cette fic et les autres qui m'ont mais qui ont eu la flemme...

Bonne lecture et a bientot pour une autre histoire...

**Epilogue:**

2 ans plus tard:

Le sombre manoir des Malfoys rayonnait.

Des vases amplis de lys et de roses envahissaient chaque recoin de la vaste demeure.

La maîtresse des lieux aidée par Lily, Molly et Mme Parkinson donnaient des ordres à tout va.

Dans une des chambres, Harry se regardait sous toutes les coutures dans un miroir sous l'oeil brillant de fierté de son père et de Sirius.

Non loin de là, dans une autre pièce, Draco tournait autour d'un Blaise, livide, laissant courir un regard critique sur lui.

A l'autre bout du manoir, Pansy et Hermione terminaient tranquillement leur maquillage et Sévérus vérifiait dans le jardin s'il n'avait rien oublié.

Il régnait en cette chaude après-midi d'été, une effervescence peu commune dans cette demeure ancestrale.

Un arche rituel trônait au centre du jardin à la française, devant un immense parterre de chaises et de fleurs.

Le soleil était de la cérémonie et les rires fusaient autour du buffet dressé pour l'occasion sous une immense tenture d'un blanc immaculé.

Lily Potter proposait des petits fours aux invités dans une fine robe vert pastel, qui mettait en valeur sa flamboyante chevelure. Molly tentait tant bien que mal de tenir ses terribles jumeaux et leur incessant besoin de faire des bêtises. Lucius gagatait devant un nouveau né qui arborait déjà la claire chevelure de son père en compagnie de Sirius et de Mr et Mme Granger et Narcissa tenait salon pour Mme Parkinson, Rémus qui se remettait doucement de la dernière pleine lune et de l'épouse de celui-ci, Tonks. Charlie, son épouse Fleur et Bill discutaient avec leur ancien professeur, Minerva Macgonagall, qui n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde cette fête.

Bien des photographes auraient adoré être conviés eux aussi. Car ce que l'on célébrait en cette chaude journée d'été aurait fait explosé les ventes de tous les magasines peoples sorciers.

Cette journée où aucun nuage ne vint ternir le ciel, serait un jour dans les ouvrages d'Histoire.

Cette journée qui laissait enfin paraître un avenir fait de bonheur et de joie, paraîtrait un jour dans les livres pour enfant comme un conte de fée.

En ce jour de félicité, le monde sorcier mariait ses jeunes héros de guerre.

En ce grand jour, on unissait deux mondes, deux cultures, deux passés et six futurs.

En ce grand jour, Mr Malfoy et son épouse ainsi que Mr et Mme Granger invitaient tous leurs amis aux épousailles de leurs enfants: Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger.

En ce digne jour, Mr Weasley et son épouse ainsi que Mme Parkinson réunissaient tous leurs proches pour le Mariage de leurs enfants: Ron Weasley et Pansy Parkinson.

En cet illustre jour, Mr et Mme Potter vous convient à l'union de leur fils Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini.

Les cris commençaient à fuser dans tous les recoins de l'éblouissante demeure.

La cérémonie allait, enfin les cérémonies allaient bientôt commencer. Les futurs époux courraient chacun de leur côté, cherchant un défaut dans leur coiffure, faisant une retouche de maquillage, se demandant si c'était vraiment la chose à faire quand sa mère lui demanda pour la trentième fois depuis 20 minutes si tout allait bien ( Devinez qui?).

Et le silence se fit dans l'assemblée installée, quand la mélopée antique, jouée par la harpe et les doigts encore agile de Minerva, débuta.

Les trois couples s'avancèrent les uns derrière les autres jusqu'à l'arche où allait officier Sévérus Snape.

Ils placèrent en demi-cercle autour du directeur de Poudlard, chaque futur époux tenant son futur compagnon par la main.

Pour les trois couples, Sévérus répéta la même litanie. Il les liait magiquement. Pas un simple mariage, mais une antique cérémonie qui les liait à jamais.

En répétant les mots de leur ancien professeur, ils enchaînaient leurs âmes l'une à l'autre.

Harry prononça la phrase rituelle en contemplant amoureusement Blaise. Cette journée officialisait leur relation aux yeux du monde.

Quand ce fut autour de Blaise de parler, Harry vit son regard se voiler et il eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe à terre, évanoui. Instinctivement, le jeune Griffondor chercha sa mère du regard. Celle-ci courrait déjà vers les futurs mariés et quand elle fut à leur hauteur:

" Amène le dans votre chambre, j'arrive", lui dit-elle vivement avant de repartir aussi vite.

Harry, complètement paniqué, exécuta l'ordre de sa mère sans broncher. Il monta rapidement son futur époux au premier étage et, une fois dans leur chambre, il le déposa doucement sur les draps de satin vert.

Anxieusement il attendit sa mère, la main de son aimé dans la sienne.

Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard et le vira sans ménagement. Harry se retrouva le nez collé contre la porte sans vraiment avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait.

Il se retourna et vit tous les invités, attendant eux aussi des nouvelles.

Lily ressortit une heure plus tard de la chambre du jeune serpentard. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry, au bord de l'infarctus, qui se rongeait les ongles, James, Sirius, Draco, Ron, Pansy et Hermione pour le soutenir...

Elle regarda son fils et eut un sourire attendri. Elle voyait bien qu'il se faisait un souci monstre et lui posa un main sur l'épaule

" Harry, mon ange, lui dit-elle doucement, Blaise est réveillé, tu peux aller le voir.

Il se leva prestement mais avant de tourner la poignet de la porte, il demanda à sa mère:

- Qu'a-t-il?

- Je pense qu'il préférera te le dire lui même", répondit-elle, la gorge nouée par la détresse de son fils.

Le Survivant entra le coeur lourd. Déjà, il voyait se dérouler les pires scénarios dans sa tête. Il songea à une maladie incurable, un sort reçu pendant la guerre qui faisait effet après... Les idées les plus loufoques lui passèrent par son esprit angoissé.

" Comment vas-tu, mon ange? Lui demanda-t-il, un sanglot au fond de la gorge.

- Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit allègrement le serpentard.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas? Par Merlin, tu t'es effondré dans mes bras!

Blaise attrapa ses poignets et le rapprocha de lui. Il encra ses yeux dans les siens, un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Tout va bien, Harry, répéta-t-il, je ne suis pas malade, je ne vais pas mourir.

- Alors dis moi? supplia Harry.

Mais Blaise ne dit rien. Il ramena doucement les mains de son amour vers son corps et les posa sur son ventre.

- _Blaise, je t'en prie_, siffla-t-il, désespéré.

Le jeune homme rit de l'angoisse du Griffondor. Lui était heureux et s'amusait un peu du désarroi de son amour...

- Harry..., souffla-t-il en pressant un peu plus fort les mains qui se baladaient toujours sur son ventre.

La douceur dans la voix de Blaise le fit sursauter. Bien sûr, le serpentard savait être tendre mais là, c'était différent, autre chose, comme un... père qui parle à son enfant...

Les yeux de griffondor s'ouvrirent en grand. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Pourtant, le regard aimant que Blaise lui lançait, semblait confirmer sa théorie.

Il posa son regard sur le ventre parfaitement plat de son amour.

- Tu ne veux pas dire que... murmura-t-il.

- Si... le coupa Blaise, soudain anxieux de la réaction du griffondor.

Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas l'affronter. Mais il sentit une main se glissait sous son menton pour la lui relever. Il croisa un regard brillant de larmes.

Une larme de bonheur coula sur le visage du Griffondor. Dire qu'il était heureux, était un doux euphémisme. Tout sa vie, il avait voulu une famille. Merlin lui avait rendu ses parents et Blaise lui offrait une vie de bonheur à trois!

Il serra son compagnon contre son coeur:

- Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi...

**FIN...**

Pour une fois que j'en finis une, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu...


	16. Chapter 16

Je viens de relire cette fic et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y rajouter une petite séquelle!

Pour l'anecdote, c'est mon popre accouchement qui est la base de cette petite histoire!

J'offre cette petite suite à toutes celles qui m'ont suivi sur cette histoire complètement loufoque!

Merci à toutes.

Bonne lecture.

**Séquelle:**

Le téléphone sonna...

Harry, se prenant la tête sur le dossier d'un ancien mangemort encore en cavale grogna. Qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure-ci!

De mauvaise humeur, le jeune Auror décrocha:

" Quoi...?

- Chéri?

Blaise... La tension du jeune homme retomba. Un coup de fil de son amour au milieu d'une journée pareille était un vrai rayon de soleil.

- Oui mon coeur, comment vas-tu?

Il arrivait au terme de sa grossesse et Harry, malgré son travail arrasant, ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour sa santé.

- Très bien mon ange mais...

L'angoisse revenait au grand galop. Il n'aimait pas du tout les "mais", généralement de mauvaise augure.

- Mais quoi?

- Rien de grave! Tu finis bientôt?

Hallucinait-il ou la voix de son mari était légèrement haletante?

- D'ici une petite heure, je devrais être à la maison...pourquoi?

- Très bien, je t'attend.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui cachait?

- Blaise... Que se passe-t-il?

- Eh bien, il semblerait que notre petite Noan soit enfin décidée à sortir...

Hein?

- KOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

- Calme toi mon ange, ce n'est que le début des contractions et elles ne sont pas trop douloureuses. Tu as largement le temps de finir ton tra...

- J'ARRIVE!"

Il n'était plus de mauvaise humeur, il était euphorique et... complètement paniqué!

Oubliant le dossier sur lequel il était penché avant le coup de fil de son mari, il attrapa ses affaires et se courrut vers la salle des cheminées pour rentrer chez lui.

Il attérit dans le hall de leur maison et monta les marches qui menait au 1er étage quatre à quatre. Comme un ouragan, il entra dans leur chambre, persudé de l'y trouver gémissant de douleur... Mais personne!

Il resta devant le lit vide une poignet de seconde avant de sortir tout aussi vite et de dévaler les escaliers à vitesse grand V, au risque de se casser une jambe, prêt à partir vers l'hôpital, intimement convaincu que Blaise était au plus mal...

" Harry chéri?"

Il entendait des voix maintenant?

" Harry, c'est toi? Je suis dans le salon!"

Mais qu'est-ce qui foutait dans le salon? On a pas idée d'être dans le salon quand on était prêt à accoucher, courbé par la douleur et ... en train de boire du thé?

Il n'y croyait pas.

Les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes, la mâchoire pendante, il regardait son cher Blaise, une tasse de thé à la main, un livre dans l'autre, son sac pour l'hôpital à ses pieds, tranquillement installé dans un des fauteuils du salon, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

" Mais, mais, mais...

- Mais quoi? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais prendre ton temps... Je n'ai pas envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire à Sainte Mangouste!

- Mais, mais, mais...

- Assis-toi mon ange, tu me donnes mal à la tête à rester debout.

Docilement, il obéit à l'ordre de son cher et tendre et vint prendre place sur le canapé en face de lui.

- Mais Blaise...

- Pas de mais... Détends-toi, bois une tasse de thé et on ira après!"

Comment pouvait-il être aussi détendu? Cela dépassait complètement le futur papa, lui qui paniquait comme un malade depuis son coup de fil.

Un heure et demi plutard, Blaise rangea son livre dans son sac et se leva. En quelques secondes, Harry fut à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

" Je crois qu'il faut y aller. Les douleurs commencent à se rapprocher."

Ils étaient arrivés depuis plus d'une heure quand le médicomage qui avait suivi Blaise pendant sa grossesse, était venu le chercher pour l'emmener.

Et depuis, Harry tournait comme un lion en cage dans le couloir menant à la salle d'opération.

Il avait appelé ses parents et eux avaient appelé les autres, conscient que leur fils n'était absolument pas en état de le faire.

James regardait son fils avec une lueur de compréhension dans le regard. Il savait ce que ressentait son fils, il était passé par là aussi.

Draco avait la main posée sur le ventre arrondi de sa femme, priant tous les dieux de ne pas se retrouver dans cet état là quand elle accoucherait.

Lily avait directement filé pour la salle d'op' pour y aider le jeune homme.

Ron venait d'arriver avec sa petite soeur, Ginny, ayant laissé sa femme à la maison, une grippe la clouant au lit. Mais avant de le laisser partir, elle lui avait fait promettre de venir la prévenir aussitôt que la petite serait née.

Sirius, après avoir tenté de calmer son filleul, était retourné s'assoir près de son compagnon, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Oh, il s'était fait envoyer chier quelque chose de bien, mais la manière dont Harry avait réagi lui avait rappelé James, le jour de l'accouchement de Lily...

Malheureusement, Rémus ne pouvait être là, le petit monstre ayant choisi de venir au monde un jour de pleine lune...

'Tain, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent?

J'espère que tout va bien! Maman a beau me dire qu'il n'y a que très peu de risques de complications... C'est normal que ça prenne tant de temps? Par Merlin, faîtes que tout ce passe bien!

L'abominable attente fut de trois longues heures qui parurent une éternité à Harry, à sa famille et à ses amis...

Avec un soulagement visible, il vit sa mère arrivée au bout du couloir.

Sans réfléchir, il courut jusqu'à elle pour lui demander des nouvelles de Blaise et de leur bébé...

Il s'arrêta net devant elle quand il vit qu'elle tenait une sorte de petit paquet.

" Mon chéri, je te présente ta fille Noan..."

Elle lui tendit le petit corps emmitouflée dans une petite couverture.

Tremblant d'émotion, il la serra doucement contre lui avant de se tourner vers les autres, les larmes aux yeux.

" Il t'attend dans sa chambre", lui murmura sa mère.

Sans en attendre plus, il partit rejoindre sa douce moitié avec son trésor contre son coeur.

Il fut soulagé de le voir, allongé, rayonnant de bonheur, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Il vint s'assoir sur le lit, près de lui et déposa un léger baiser à la commisure de ses lèvres, comme un merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau...

Ils restent quelques instans les yeux dans les yeux...

" OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

- Qu'est-ce que?

Harry ne comprenait pas. Noan qui était toujours dans ses bras semblait dormir du sommeil du juste pourtant c'était bien des pleurs d'enfant qui lui vrillaient les tympans.

Devant l'incompréhension de son compagnon, Blaise rit, tendit le bras et approcha un berceau près du lit. Le jeune homme se releva doucement et prit le bébé dans ses bras...

Un autre bébé...

- Un autre?

- Effectivement, il semblerait que ce charmant jeune homme est joué à cache-cache avec les médicomages.

Deux bébés. Deux fois plus de bonheur!

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit encore un peu plus! Il était le plus heureux des hommes...

**Owari **

Cette fois-ci, c'est bien fini!


End file.
